Lost phone
by MeryChosoany
Summary: Lucy y Levy se han mudado a Magnolia, una ciudad famosa por tener grandes discotecas y bares. Ahora se preguntaran: ¿Qué hacen dos chicas, solas, un sábado por la noche en una ciudad como esta? Pues bueno… lo que cualquier otra chica de su edad haría…. ¡SALIR DE FIESTA! Lo que no sabía Lucy es que esa misma noche perdería el celular y que eso, cambiaría su vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO:**

Después de 12 horas conduciendo, por fin llegamos a nuestro destino: Magnolia, la capital de Fiore. ¿Se preguntarán quien soy verdad? Pues bueno, ahorita mismo me presento: me llamo Lucy Heartfilia y yo y mi mejor amiga, Levy Mcgarden, hemos venido desde muy lejos para, de ahora en adelante, vivir en Magnolia.

Magnolia es una ciudad muy famosa. Es bastante conocida ya que es donde está el instituto más prestigioso de todo el país: Fairy Tail, en donde Levy y yo asistiremos de ahora en adelante. También es bastante famosa, aunque parezca imposible, por sus grandes discotecas y espacios de diversión nocturna… ¿Irónico verdad? Dos cosas tan distintas, juntas en una misma ciudad.

Ahora pensaran… ¿Qué hacen dos chicas, solas, un sábado por la noche en una ciudad como esta? Pues bueno… lo que cualquier otra chica de nuestra edad haría…. ¡SALIR DE FIESTA!

**·**

**·  
·**

Sentía como la música golpeaba mi cabeza mientras el alcohol bajaba por mi garganta. Mis caderas, que se movían al compas de la música en un baile de lo más sensual, atraían las miradas pervertidas de algunos chicos que tenía cerca. Estuve bailando por lo que me pareció una eternidad y no me hubiese detenido si no hubiera sido por un par de manos que se posaron en mi cintura haciéndome girar.

"¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí! Anda preciosa, porque no bailas un poco conmigo" – me dijo un rubio mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza- "Veras que será divertido" – dijo acercando su cara a la mía.

"Lo siento per va a ser no" – le dijo yo mientras quitaba sus manos de mi cintura y alejaba mi cara de la suya – "Anda, porque mejor no lo intentas con otra, quien sabe, quizás encontraras alguna chica tan hueca como para estar contigo…. ¡Buena suerte!" – dije mientras le giñaba un ojo y me marchaba lo más rápido posible.

"Oye oye princesita, no tan rápido! ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? A mí nadie me rechaza ¿entiendes?" – me dijo mientras me cogía de la muñeca y me impedía avanzar más.

"Pues veras… siempre hay una primera vez para todo y creo que esta será la primera vez que alguien te rechazara" – le dije… ¿Quién se creía que era? Para chula ya estaba yo!

"No te me pases de lista linda... eres exactamente como todas las demás" – dijo señalando a todas las chicas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor mirando.

"Siento despertarte de tu lindo sueño, pero no. Yo no soy como ninguna de esas chicas huecas que se arrastran a tus pies así que… que te vaya bien guapo, encantada de conocerte!" – Y así me marché de la pista de baile sin siquiera molestarme a mirar atrás.

Me marché lo más lejos posible de aquel rubio y es que en verdad detestaba los chicos como él, tan prepotentes... Era la clase de chico que solo veía a las mujeres como meros objetos con los que podía jugar a su antojo y os puedo jurar por lo que queráis que no hay nada que detestase más que ese tipo de personas. Fui hasta donde estaba Levy, igualmente ya me había cansado de bailar así que… Le cogí de la muñeca y la arrastré conmigo hasta la salida de la discoteca mientras ella tan solo se quejaba.

Cuando salimos de la discoteca le explique todo lo que me había pasado con ese rubio y la muy… de mi mejor amiga lo único que hacía era reírse a más no poder mientras me decía –Anda Lu-chan… podrías haber aprovechado…-realmente debía estar muy borracha para decir eso… ¿Aprovechar? ¿Aprovechar qué? Los chicos como ese no se pueden aprovechar para nada.

Estaba tan metida en la conversación que tenía con mi amiga peli azul que no me di cuenta cuando choque con algo o más bien, con alguien. Me disculpe rápidamente mientras dirigía mi mirada hasta el chico con el que había chocado. Y por dios…. Ese chico que tenía delante era endemoniadamente sexy! Bendito sea quien puso a tremendo chico delante de mí!

"Lo siento"- dije de nuevo, aunque no estoy para nada arrepentida de haber chocado contigo pensé- y retomé mi camino hasta casa sin darme cuenta que, durante el choque, se me había caído el celular. Otras cosas tenía yo en mente como para preocuparme de mi celular en esos momentos… bastante faena tenía ya intentando quitar esa mirada jade de mi cabeza… y es que jamás en mi vida había visto un chico tan guapo, empezaba a gustarme esta ciudad!

Lo que no sabía y jamás pensé era que chocar con ese peli rosa pudiese cambiar mi vida de la forma que lo haría, jamás pensé que mi vida pudiese dar un giro de 180º con el simple hecho de haber perdido mi celular.

**·**

**·**

**·**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo!**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

\- Leeeeeeeeeevy! – chillé yo mientras buscaba desesperadamente por todos los rincones del pequeño departamento en el que vivía.

\- ¡Lu-chan! ¿¡Porque gritas!? – dijo una pequeña peli azul mientras aparecía por la puerta- ¿Qué estas buscando? – preguntó confundida.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? ¿¡Dónde está mi maldito celular!?- chillé harta de buscar.

\- ¿Tanto ruido solo por el celular?- dijo Levy mientras le caía una gota por la sien… Yo la fulmine con la mirada haciéndola callar instantáneamente- A ver… ¿donde lo dejaste ayer?

\- ¡En ningún sitio! ¡Siquiera lo utilicé! - dije yo desesperada y es que ayer no hice otra cosa que no fuera desempaquetar toda las cajas que trajimos con nosotras cuando nos mudamos.

\- Pues… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo utilizaste?- me pregunto.

\- Mmm… pues… en la discoteca creo…- dije yo un poco insegura- ¡No me jodas! ¿Me cayó el sábado en la discoteca? – No me podía estar pasando esto a mí, pensé… ¿Porqué mi celular? TT

\- Bueno Lu-chan…. Ahora que ya sabes donde lo perdiste, apresúrate y ponte el uniforme, te recuerdo que somos lunes y hoy tenemos clase –me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- ¡te espero abajo! -maldita seas Levy-chan, pensé.

.

.

.

Me demoré un poco antes de bajar –soy una chica después de todo…- para cuando baje Levy-chan ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos esperando y en cuando me vio me empezó a regañar como si de mi madre se tratara… no paraba de decir cosas como: llegaremos tarde, es nuestro primer día, por dios porque tardaste tanto… Pero vamos, tampoco había para tanto… seamos realistas Fairy Tail no estaba a más de 10 minutos del departamento al que vivíamos… teníamos tiempo de sobra!

Harta de escuchar a mi mejor amiga quejarse empecé a caminar hacía el instituto. Aún estaba enfadada conmigo misma por haber perdido el celular y es que, por si no lo habías notado aún… yo amaba a mi celular más que nada en este mundo y ahora… ahora mi pobre bebe estaba perdido en vete tú a saber dónde… o quién sabe… ahora mismo podría estar en las manos de cualquier desconocido!

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que siquiera me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado, ya estábamos delante de Fairy Tail. Juro que si en ese momento mi mandíbula hubiese sido de goma mi boca ya estaría en el suelo…

.

\- Lu-chan por dios cierra la boca y empieza a andar, ¡vamos a llegar tarde a este paso!

\- Si, si, lo que tu digas Levy-chan –Le respondí sin mirarle, no podía apartar la mirada de lo que tenía delante mío- ¿oye Levy-chan… tú te has dado cuenta de lo grande que es esto? –dije mientras señalaba hacia adelante- ¡Este instituto es gigante!- le dije, o más bien le grité, mientras ella me miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

\- Anda vamos –oí que me decía mientras reía y me cogía de la muñeca obligándome a andar.

.

Cuando entramos dentro del recinto no sabíamos dónde estaba nuestro salón así que decidimos preguntarle a una chica albina que pasaba por ahí quien por coincidencia iba al mismo salón que nosotras y nos acompaño. Llegamos al salón cuando la clase aun no había empezado y el profesor nos dijo que nos esperásemos a fuera hasta que nos llamara para presentarnos frente a nuestros futuros compañeros.

Pasaron algunos minutos, que para mi fueron una eternidad, antes de que el profesor nos llamara para que entrásemos. Nos pidió que nos presentáramos y así lo hicimos, primero Levy-chan y por último yo. Una vez terminamos, el profesor se volvió a dirigir a nosotras y nos dijo: – Muy bien, ahora que se han presentado… señorita Mcgarden siéntese al lado de Redfox y usted señorita Heartfilia… siéntese allí –dijo señalando algún sitio de la clase- siéntese delante de Dragneel.

Cuando dirigí la vista hacia donde el profesor había señalado mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¡Ese tal Dragneel era el chico con el que había chocado el sábado! Vale ahora acababa de ponerme nerviosa pero aun así tenía que ir hasta mi puesto así que me dirigí hasta allí lo más rápido que pude sin mirar en ningún momento al peli rosa.

.

Ya llevábamos más de media hora de clase cuando sentí que alguien jalaba un mechón de mi pelo y jugaba con él. Trate de hacer como si no lo notase, sabía que era Dragneel y no tenía ganas de girarme y verle así que deje que jugara con mi pelo por un rato…

Las clases me pasaban lentamente… Dragneel no había parado de tocarme el pelo en ningún momento y eso me ponía demasiado nerviosa. Por suerte, la última clase termino y con la esperanza de marcharme rápido del salón me levante para irme pero fui detenida por una mano que me cogió del brazo y me hizo girar ¿Por qué últimamente todo el mundo me cogía?

\- ¿Te llamabas Luigie verdad?- Oí que me preguntaban.

\- Me llamo L-U-C-Y –Respondí mientras me giraba para responder a quien quiera que me hubiese preguntado el nombre, lo que no me esperaba era que el que me había hecho esa pregunta sería nada más y nada menos que Dragneel.

\- Bueno si… qué más da eso…. ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? ¿o prefieres mejor venirte a la mía primero? –Me dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

\- ¿Perdón? –pregunte yo sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Vale… retiro todo lo que dije el primer día que le vi: ¡este tipo era de lo peor! ¿Acaso en esta ciudad todos los tíos eran unos jodidos cretinos o qué? Vale no iba a negar que estuviera bueno… porque joder… prácticamente era un sex simbol… pero una cosa no quita la otra, este tío tenía los humos demasiado subidos y ya vendría siendo hora de que alguien se los bajara.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude con la oída también? –me preguntó riendo. Pero será… pensé.

\- No gracias. De hecho no necesito que me ayudes con nada, aunque tampoco creo que pudieses hacer mucho así que mejor ahórratelo.

\- Con que no podría hacer mucho eh… ¿Acaso quieres que te demuestre lo mucho que puedo hacer?

\- Sabes que… porque mejor no te bajas de las nubes de una buena vez cariño, no vas a demostrar nada a nadie porque no vas a estar conmigo nunca. –Le dije, le iba a dejar bien claro que yo no era una del montón.

\- jajajajja me caes bien –me dijo mientras reía a carcajadas- bien, lo he decidido, no me acostare contigo, de momento, claro.

\- ¡Pero si serás cretino! ¡Ni que me fuera a acostar contigo cuando tú quisieras!

\- Jajajajajjaja anda Rubia no seas así… - me dijo riendo- a por cierto, tengo tu celular –dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que le habían salido de tanto reír.

\- ¡Que te calles! Deja de reírte de mí! –Le chillé, me estaba empezando a cansar de este tipo-Espera un momento… ¿¡Qué has dicho!? –no me lo podía creer

\- Pues que tengo tu celular… se te cayó cuando chocaste conmigo el sábado, ¿no te diste cuenta? – que si me había dado cuenta? Por supuesto que no me había dado cuenta! Si me hubiese dado cuenta ya le habría exigido que me lo devolviese!

\- ¡Devuélvemelo! –le grite, más el solo sonrió.

\- Oye, oye ¡no me grites! -me dijo riendo.

\- ¿Cómo que no grite? ¡Pero si tienes mi celular! ¿¡Cómo no voy a gritar!?

\- Mira Rubia… si tanto quieres a tu celular te lo puedo devolver, pero con una condición…. ¡HAGAMOS UN TRATO!

* * *

**Y... ¿que tal? Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews jej xD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Byee:****


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personages de Fairy tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y este fic únicamente a mi!**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo cap.**

**Espero que les guste:)**

* * *

¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado si sabéis contar bien?

Vale sé lo que estáis pensando y no, no estoy loca…. Bueno o eso creo, ahora mismo siquiera de eso estoy segura. Pero vamos… no puedo estar loca ¿verdad?

Osea, estoy completamente segura que hace menos de 20 minutos yo sabía contar perfectamente y vamos….no puede ser que haya olvidado algo como eso así de golpe, verdad? Entonces me puede alguien explicar cómo puede ser que cada vez que cuento cuantos días hace que llegue a Magnolia no paso nunca de los tres? A ver… o yo no sé contar bien o algo anda mal porque es imposible que en tan solo tres días me haya metido en semejante lio como en el que me he metido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Tierra llamando a Lu-chan, repito, tierra llamando a Lu-chan. ¿Hay alguien que pueda oírme?

\- ¿Mmm? – Murmure saliendo de mi trance mientras miraba a mi mejor amiga que se encontraba mirándome fijamente- ¿Qué representa que haces?

\- ¿Qué "que representa que hago"? ¿Hablas enserio Lu-chan? Llevo como 20 minutos llamándote! Y me preguntas que hago, enserio!? –se quejo la pequeña peli azul haciéndome reír.

\- Anda anda respira que te me vas a morir a este paso… no te había oído vale?– dije riendo- Bueno que más da eso ahora… que querías?

\- Qué más da dice…. Bueno da igual… me vas a decir en que estabas pensando o te lo tengo que sacar a la fuerza?- Me preguntó con una dulce sonrisa en la cara como si no me estuviese amenazando…

\- ¿Pensar? Yo no pensaba en nada… - Vi como su miraba cambiaba y dejaba paso a una cara asesina…. por dios como puede algo tan pequeño dar tanto miedo!?- Valevale te lo contaré pero por favor no me mates! – conteste antes de empezar con mi relato.

.

.

.

.

**_Flashback:_**

Hace un rato…

\- Hace ya un tiempo cierta chica hizo correr el rumor de que yo y ella éramos novios cosa que, como puedes entender, era totalmente mentí….

\- Me da lo mismo si era verdad o mentira… ¿por qué coño me estas explicando tu vida? no me interesa en lo más mínimo – la dije interrumpiéndole- Porque no tan solo me dices de que va ese maldito trato y me devuelves mi celular!

\- Joder Rubia, ¿es que no puedes estar más de 5 minutos callada? ¡Como coño quieres que te explique nada si no me dejas hablar! A ver por dónde iba….

Le mato. Juro que le mato. Ahora mismo estaba teniendo un importante debate mental conmigo misma acerca de que sería mejor: 1: colgarle en el primer lugar que encuentre o 2: estrangularle con mis propias manos, coger mi querido celular y marcharme corriendo. Vosotros que opináis?

\- Estabas con lo de la chica esa que hizo correr ese rumor…. –le ayude mientras soplaba por lo bajo…quería terminar con todo esto ya.

\- Pues eso… que todo el mundo pensaba que éramos novios cuando era mentira. Yo por supuesto seguía saliendo con otras chicas… vamos no iba a dejar mi vida atrás solo por qué una chica hizo correr un estúpido chisme como ese… pero entonces, hace un par de días más o menos, me entere que esta chica me había puesto los cuernos y vamos a ver… como te digo yo esto… A mí NADIE me pone los cuernos ¿entiendes?

\- Vamos a ver… me estás diciendo que hiciste creer a una chica que estabas saliendo con ella porque le querías mientras te ibas con otras y ahora que ella te ha puesto los cuernos haciéndote quedar mal se los quieres devolver? –acaso había escuchado bien? Eso era lo más infantil que había escuchado en mucho tiempo!- ¿Va enserio?

\- Tan enserio como que no te devolveré el celular hasta que te hagas pasar por mi novia y la muy estúpida de esa chica se entere de con quien se fue a meter –me contesto con esa maldita sonrisa suya en los labios- Bueno Rubia…ahora que ya sabes de qué va el trato, si tanto quieres a tu celular de vuelta mejor empieza a actuar. Nos vemos mañana! – dijo mientras se despedía dándome un besito en la mejilla.

Y así fue como el que ahora es "mi novio" se marchó y me dejo a mí con una jodida cara de poker y esa jodida pregunta que no me podía quitar de la cabeza: ¿cómo mierdas me he metido yo en semejante lio?

**_Fin Flashback_**

\- Si esperas que te entre una mosca en la boca siento desilusionarte Levy-chan, aquí no hay moscas –si se viera la cara… por dios que risa- ¿piensas decir algo o es que se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

\- Queeeeeeeeeee!? Joder Lu-chan, tan solo llevamos tres días en la ciudad y ya te has conseguido un novio? –No me lo puedo creer, no ha entendido nada TT – Joder y además es Dragneel!

\- Que no es mi novio! ¡Tan solo es una jodida farsa! –pensaba repetírselo hasta que le quedase claro, Dragneel no era mi novio y nunca lo seria.

\- Si, si lo que tu digas Lu-chan... –dijo aguantándose la risa- ten cuidado no te me vayas a enamorar con tanta farsa eh… ya sabes… Dragneel es muy Dragneel…

\- Levy-chan por lo que más quieras, cállate! –no me podía creer que me acabase de decir eso- mira, yo solo te lo decía porque seguramente mañana tendré que ir con él durante el receso así que…

\- Claro, claro… olvidaba que ahora sois novios y no podéis estar más de 5 minutos sin besuquearos…. – me decía mientras prácticamente lloraba de la risa. – anda si tanto me lo pides… yo si quieres te acompaño para que no te sientas tan sola…

\- Si claro… no me salgas con que es para estar conmigo! Tan solo vendrás por estar con ese amigo suyo… ese pelinegro de los piercings… ja! que te crees,que no me he fijado en lo bien que os llevabais hoy… mucho amor hay allí eeeh –le molesté haciéndole sonrojar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estuvimos discutiendo un rato más hasta que nos cansamos. Una vez dimos por finalizada la conversación emprendimos nuestro camino en busca de un trabajo de medio tiempo con el cual pudiésemos pagar el alquiler del departamento y al final, después de muchas horas, encontramos unos en el que pagaban bastante bien.

Pasamos todo el camino de regreso a casa en silencio y les puedo contar un secreto? Creo que si me estoy volviendo un poco loca porque en ningún momento fui capaz de quitarme a cierto chico peli rosa y a ese jodido trato que hicimos de la cabeza. Pero eso no era raro ¿verdad? O sea…no cada día te viene tremendo chico como Dragneel y te pide que finjas ser su novia ¿no?… No, no era tan raro pero aun así había dos preguntas que no me podía sacar de la cabeza…

¿Quién era esa chica que fue su novia?¿Como se suponía que tenía que fingir ser su novia si siquiera le conocía y detestaba a los chicos como él?

Por dios no quería que llegase nunca el día de mañana. Maldito seas Dragneel!

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personages de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima mientras que este fic le pertenece únicamente a mi imaginación.**

**Espero que els guste:)**

* * *

**.**

.

\- ¡Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chan! –sentí un peso caer encima mío aplastándome- Venga que hoy es el gran día, despierta!

\- ¿De qué gran día estás hablando? –dije fingiendo no saber de qué me estaba hablando- No empieces Levy-chan… ¡hoy es el peor día de mi vida!

\- Si y que más…como si me fuera a creer que es el peor día de tu vida… vamos, ahora también me vas a decir que te encuentras mal ¿no?–me dijo mientras me miraba burlonamente.

\- Bueno, ahora que lo dices… creo que no me siento muy bien –dije fingiendo - creo que no podré ir al instituto hoy, lo siento –le dije poniendo cara de culpa.

\- Que te lo crees tú que no irás al instituto! Mira cariño, si tu estas enferma yo soy monja…. –me contesto- A ver… ¿acaso tengo cara de monja? ¿Verdad que no? Pues empieza a levantarte y ponte el uniforme porque en 15 minutos nos vamos! –dijo mientras se marchaba de mi habitación.

Maldita seas Levy-chan, pensé. Sabía que se lo estaba pasando en grande con todo esto. Esta pequeña me conocía demasiado bien, sabía que no quería ir al instituto y aún así me obligaba. Joder, si es que a veces la confianza daba asco….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron 15 minutos y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrada por la loca que tengo por mejor amiga. En estos momentos lo único que podía pensar era en que haría cuando llegase. No paraba de repetirme una y otra vez que no quería llegar, pero como era obvio, terminamos llegando… Maldita sea, pensé, ¿Qué se supone que haré cuando vea a Dragneel? No es como si pudiera fingir ser su novia cuando siquiera le conozco… ¿verdad?

\- ¡Buenos días! –saludo Levy-chan mientras entraba y miraba por todos lados- ¿Aún no ha llegado Dragneel?

\- ¿Por qué le buscas?–contestó el pelinegro de los piercings, creo que se llamaba Gajeel- Salamander nunca viene por las mañanas… siempre se queda dormido….

\- ¿Enserio? – Oh dios, gracias por escucharme, pensé - ¿cuando crees que llegará? - Por favor, por favor, que no venga, que no venga! Pensaba yo cruzando los dedos

\- Segunda hora. ¿Ya estas de hacer preguntas enana?

\- ¿Tienes algún problema si te hago preguntas cabeza de metal?

\- jajajajaja- no pude evitar reirme- Uiui cuanto amor… -le susurré a mi mejor amiga.

\- C-Cállate!–me dijo con un notable sonrojo en la cara.- Ya llego el profesor, siéntate de una vez!

\- Jajajajaj como quieras… -le dije mientras me seguia riendo de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La primera hora me pasó rapidísimo y el timbre sonó indicando el fin de la clase. Entonces, como si alguien le hubiese llamado, apareció mi peor pesadilla: Dragneel.

\- ¿Qué tal esta mi novia favorita? –me saludo pasando su brazo por mis hombros- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Estaba mejor antes de conocerte y quita ese brazo de encima –dije respondiendo su primera pregunta- No estoy haciendo nada que te interese ¿vale?

\- ¿Tú crees que esta es forma de tratar a tu novio? –me susurro muy cerca de la oreja haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese todo mi cuerpo.- Tendrías que ser más amable Rubia.

\- Primero de todo, me llamo Lucy y segundo, jamás voy a ser amable con alguien como tú.

\- Jajajajaj te dije que me caías bien ¿verdad? –este se estaba burlando de mi…- Sabes…eres muy graciosa!

\- Y tu muy gilipollas –me estaba fastidiando…- Ya deja de burlarte de mí y dime qué quieres!

\- Jajajajaj nada en especial, solo te quería decir si luego quieres venir con mis amigos –Tenía que estar de coña, por supuesto que no quería- La enana esa que siempre va contigo ya me ha dicho que vendrá–será traidora!

\- Joder… -esa traidora me las pagara- ¿Dónde estaréis?

\- En la cafetería. –me dijo con esa jodida sonrisa en la cara-

\- De acuerdo, allí estaré –vamos, no podía ser tan malo ¿no?- Ahora… siéntate de una jodida vez que tenemos clase.

\- A sus órdenes mi reina –dijo fingiendo mientras se separaba de mí.

Por dios que fastidio de tío… Y esa traidora de Levy-chan! Esa y yo vamos a tener una seria charla esta noche! ¿Qué es eso de abandonar a tu mejor amiga e irte con los amigos del monstruo?

Estuve tan metida en mis pensamientos durante toda la clase que no me di cuenta de cuando terminó. Todo el mundo se había marchado ya y yo pretendía hacer lo mismo hasta que oí la voz de una chica.

\- Pero mira que tenemos aquí…–me dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo- Mmm… no eres tan fea como me habían dicho…

\- ¿Perdona? –le pregunté. Era esa chica que nos encontramos el primer día y nos enseño el camino hasta el salón.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Lisanna. ¿Tú eres la nueva novia de Natsu, verdad? –me preguntó mirándome con desprecio- O sea que tu eres mi substituta eh…

\- …

\- ¿Qué pasa, no vas a decir nada? – ¿Cómo iba a decir nada…? Estaba flipando- Por dios, eres patética!

\- Con que soy patética eh… Bueno, siempre es mejor ser patética que una perra ¿no?

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Perdonada estas guapa…. Ahora si no te importa… ¿Podrías mover ese enorme culo que tienes y dejarme pasar?, estas en medio –dije mientras le empujaba y me marchaba caminando hacía la cafetería como si nada hubiese pasado.

No sé cómo había terminado en medio de todo esto pero de una cosa estaba segura: eso no quedaba así. Esa chica se enteraría de un par de cosas…

Fue Dragneel el que había empezado con todo esta farsa con el objetivo de dejar mal a esa chica que había hecho correr ese rumor y le había puesto los cuernos dejándole en ridículo, pero creo que después de conocer a la susodicha, no estaría tan mal echarle una mano...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Andaba por los pasillos pensando hasta que llegué a la cafetería. Cuando entre vi a mi amiga y a mi novio junto a sus amigos sentados en una mesa al fondo de todo.

\- Hola –dije sentándome entre Levy-chan y de Dragneel.-

\- Hola- me respondieron todos al unisono.

\- ¿Dónde estabas, has tardado mucho? – me pregunto Dragneel- Ya me estaba preocupando…

\- ¿Se supone que me lo tengo que creer? Vamos, como si te fueras a preocupar por mí…. –le dije- Estaba "hablando" con tu ex novia –dije remarcando la palabra "hablando".

\- ¿Qué coño te dijo esa perra?

\- Nada en especial… solo que era su substituta y blahblahblah… Nada de qué preocuparse. –le dije quitándole importancia- Ah si! Me olvidaba de decirte esto: he decidido ayudarte con todo esto. Quiero hacerle callar la boca a esa P*** de Lisanna. –dije dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Estaba decidido, le haría la vida imposible a esa perra.

.

.

**.**

**¿Que tal?¿Les ha gustado?**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Gracias por leer!**

**Un beso:****


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personages de FT le pertenece únicamente a Hiro Mashima y esta historia únicamente a mi imaginación.**

**Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios! xD**

* * *

.

.

No me lo podía creer. Tenía que ser una broma. Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

No era el único que no se lo podía creer pues todos en la mesa estaban con la boca abierta mirando a la rubia como si acabase de decir la mayor tontería del año.

_"Te quiero ayudar con todo esto"._

Tenía que ser una broma. Teníamos que haberlo escuchado mal, no podía ser.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? –le pregunté para asegurarme.

\- ¿No eras tú el que me tenía que ayudar con la oída? –dijo burlándose de mí por lo que le dije la primera vez que hablamos- He dicho que te ayudaré, ¿vale?

¿Qué si vale? Por dios, por supuesto que sí… ¿Acaso este era mi día de suerte? Quién sabe… pero si en verdad lo era, no lo pensaba desperdiciar.

\- ¡Lu-chan! –chilló esa enana peli azul a mi rubia.- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora ya son novios, novios? –le preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos.

\- Levy-chan…. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que esto es tan solo una farsa? – le dijo fingiendo estar enfadada. O sea que habían hablado de esto eh…

\- Sisi… lo que tu digas mi vida… - ver a estas dos era realmente divertido…-

\- ¡Levy-chan no empieces!

\- Jajajajaj –reía la peli azul- Lo siento lo siento.

\- Porque no vienes a mi casa por la tarde –le dije sacándola de la conversación que tenia con su amiga- Supongo que así nos podremos conocer mejor.- sabía que se negaría.

\- No pienso ven-

\- ¡Sisisi! –contestó rápidamente la pequeña- ¡Allí estará, yo me ocupo de eso! –Acabo de decir mientras cogía a Luce y se la llevaba a rastras. Ya había tocado el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases.

Al final esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que pensé. Jamás pensé que Lucy fuese a colaborar en todo esto de la farsa y aún no me lo podía creer.

\- Eres un suertudo de mierda, cabeza de cerilla –se burló mi amigo- ¿Cómo has conseguido que tremenda chica acepte ser tu novia?

\- Oh cállate stripper. Tengo mis trucos vale… -le respondí.

\- Lo que tú digas… Jajajajaj –se está burlando de mí, lo sé.- ¡Buena suerte, la necesitaras!

Después de todo eso las horas pasaron rápido y con ellas las clases y para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era la hora acordada.

.

.

.

_-En el departamento de las chicas-_

_._

\- Levy-chan… ¿me veo bien con esto? –no estaba muy segura de que ponerme- ¿O mejor me pongo esto? –dijo enseñándole otro conjunto.- no… mejor este otro… o…est-

\- Lu-chan… ¡respira! –chilló la pequeña intentando calmar a su amiga- Siento decirte que no tienes que ir perfecta, hoy no es tu casamiento.

\- ¡Levy-chan! –otra vez burlándose de mí…- Ya sé que no me caso, pero es que no sé que ponerme…

\- Jajajajaj estás hermosa con lo que llevas puesto–le dijo- Verás como a Natsu le cae la baba cuando te vea.

\- ¡Cállate! –y otra vez burlándose…- no me visto bien por Natsu vale… Solo no me gusta ir mal vestida…

\- No, por supuesto que no. Te vistes bien por la pared ¿verdad? – Jamás se cansaria de burlarse de mi…- Que estúpido de mi parte decir algo como eso, o sea… ¿tu vestirte bien por Natsu? Nah, nunca…

\- Levy-chan… -le advertí.

\- Jajajajaj vale, vale… venga vámonos, que llegamos tarde ya. -dijo empuchándome fuera del departamento.

Nos fuimos andando hasta la casa del peli rosa y con cada paso que dábamos me ponía más y más nerviosa. Creo que estaba empezando a sentir las famosas mariposas de las que tanto habla todo el mundo, y digo 'creo' porque lo mío no eran mariposas…. nonono…. lo mío más que mariposas parecían elefantes peleándose a muerte! ¿Cómo puedo estar tan nerviosa?

Ding-dong, oí como Levy-chan tocaba el timbre por mí y se marchaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía dejándome sola. Joder, no quería estar aquí….

No paso ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió un poco dejando ver a una pequeña peli azul de no más de 6 años.

\- ¿Tú eres Lucy-san? –me pregunto le pequeña mientras se escondía detrás de la puerta.

\- Sí, esa soy yo. ¿Me dejarías pasar pequeña? –le dije mientras bajaba hasta su altura para no asustarla.

\- Hmh –asintió con la cabeza abriendo la puerta para que pasara- Natsu-nii-san está arriba esperándote.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tachaan! que tal estuvo? Les gusto?**

**2 Capítulos en un día aunque el segundo sea algo cortito... Espero que les haya gustado xD**

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Bye!:****


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personages de FT le pertenecen únicamente a Hiro Mashima y esta historia a mi imaginación.**

**Espero que les guste! Gracias por leer!xD**

**·**

**·**

Estaba más que nerviosa y ni siquiera ella misma sabía el porqué. Ninguno de los chicos con los que había estado antes había conseguido poner a Lucy tan nerviosa como lo estaba ahora. Aunque tampoco había habido nunca ningún chico que hubiese estado con ella en tan poco tiempo de conocerse como lo había hecho Dragneel. Con los pocos días que llevaba en la ciudad ya sentía como si lo pudiese tratar como si le conociera de toda la vida, aunque eso no quitaba que seguía siendo la clase de chico que más detestaba.

\- Es de educación llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, Rubia. –Dijo Natsu en cuanto la vio entrar a su habitación.

\- Es de educación saludar a la gente cuando llega. –Contestó la chica.

\- Jajajajaj si tú lo dices… –se burló de la rubia- Buenos días linda.

\- …

\- Ven, siéntate. –Le dijo haciendo un hueco para ella en la cama, más la chica no se movió- Vamos, que no te haré nada… Tan solo quiero hablar.

\- Más te vale sino quieres terminar sin hijos. –le amenazó a lo que el chico tan solo se rio-

Cuando la chica se sentó a la cama se fijó un poco en la habitación. No era muy pequeña pero tampoco exageradamente grande. Era de color rojo con muchos posters enganchados en las paredes. Había un armario demasiado grande. Una tele también muy grande. También había un escritorio y la cama en la que estaban sentados, que por cierto era muy cómoda.

\- ¿Qué miras tanto? –le preguntó el peli rosa- ¿Te gusta?

\- Hmh –asintió con la cabeza- Es más bonita de lo que pensé que sería.

\- ¡Ei! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Vamos, es tu habitación… nada que sea tuyo es bonito así que… -contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Eso duele Luce –fingió estar herido- Mira que pensar eso de tu querido novio… -dijo mientras la rubia tenía la mirada fija en el escritorio.

\- Eso… Eso es mí… -se levantó antes de terminar la frase, pero Natsu fue más rápido.

\- Nono, esto no se toca. –dijo con el celular de la chica en la mano- Sabes que te lo devolveré, pero no ahora.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Es mío! –se quejaba intentando cogerlo, pero el chico era más alto que ella. – ¡Dámelo!

\- Intenta cogerlo –le reto- No podrás.

Y no, no pudo. Lo intento de todas las maneras posibles pero no llegaba, era imposible, pero entonces tuvo la mejor idea que jamás pudo haber tenido. Paso sus dos manos por los hombros del chico y salto encima de él rodeando su cadera con sus piernas, ahora sí podría llegar, pensó. Pero el chico, que no se esperaba tal acción por parte de la chica, perdió el equilibrio cayendo en la cama con la rubia encima de él.

\- ¡Pero qué coño haces! –le recrimino-

\- No me chilles. Eres tú el que se ha caído –dijo esto último mientras acercaba su cara a la del peli rosa hasta estar separados tan solo por unos centímetros- Yo tan solo cojo lo que es mío. –dijo mientras cogía el celular aprovechando que el chico estaba desconcertado.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo también se jugar sucio –le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras se separaba- No eres el único que sabe hacerlo.

El peli rosa no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando la chica dijo eso. Con que sabía jugar sucio ¿eh? Él también sabia jugar a eso y si lo que quería era jugar, jugarían.

Cogió a la chica por la cintura y la empuchó hasta quedar recostada en la cama y él encima de ella. La chica tan solo lo miraba con sorpresa, no se esperaba eso.

\- ¿Pero qué coño haces? –le preguntó sorprendida, más fue callada cuando sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos.

Natsu Dragneel, el chico más guapo que había visto en toda su vida, le estaba besando y dios si sabía hacerlo…. No tardo ni un segundo en corresponder, ese chico besaba como los dioses. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta, hasta que el peli rosa se separó de ella, de cuando fue que le había cogido el celular.

\- Quizás sepas jugar sucio –dijo mirando a la chica debajo suyo quien estaba demasiado sonrojada- Pero yo sé más. –se burló con esa sonrisa tan suya mientras le guiñaba el ojo para después volver a depositar un pequeño besito en sus labios.

\- ¡Oh cállate! – le grito empujándole, estaba enfadada por haber perdido el celular de nuevo- ¿No me habías dicho que querías hablar?

\- ¡Oh, cierto! Joder Rubia es que me distraes…Tenemos que hablar de todo el asunto de Lisanna.

·

·


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de FT le pertenecen solamente a Hiro Mashima, y este fic le pertenece totalmente a mi imaginacion jeje

Espero que les guste!xD

* * *

_\- ¡Oh cállate! – le grito empujándole, estaba enfadada por haber perdido el celular de nuevo- ¿No me habías dicho que querías hablar?_

_\- ¡Oh, cierto! Joder Rubia es que me distraes…Tenemos que hablar de todo el asunto de Lisanna._

**…**

Ya llevaban unos cuantos minutos sentados en la cama sin decir nada. El silencio empezaba a ser incómodo pero tampoco sabía que decir para romperlo. El chico, por otra parte, no parecía estar para nada incómodo y esto molestaba a la rubia. ¿Acaso nada de lo que había pasado minutos antes le había afectado en lo más mínimo?

\- ¿Por cuánto rato más piensas estar callado? –rompí el silencio- Si no tienes nada que decir, me voy.- dije mientras me levantaba.

\- Espera –me cogió de la muñeca- Solo estaba pensando…. ¿qué podemos hacer con Lisanna? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

\- ¿No es tu ex novia? –le pregunté- Se supone que tú le conoces más bien que yo…

\- Nunca fuimos nada, solo era un juego que ella se inventó.

"Nunca fuimos nada" ¿Por qué me alegré de oír eso? Será que de tanto estar con Dragneel ya se me había pegado su estupidez… Si, será eso…

_¿Qué podíamos hacer con Lisanna…?_

Recordé la pequeña "charla" que tuve con esa peliblanca y recordé sus ojos mientras hablábamos. Incluso cuando trataba de permanecer calmada, esos eran los ojos de alguien que estaba furioso, sin duda alguna aún estaba enamorada de Dragneel.

\- Celos. –dije sin más-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aun le gustas, estoy segura. ¿Por qué no empezamos dándole un poco de celos?

\- ¿Celos eh? Me parece bien. – contestó después de habérselo pensado por un rato- ¿Y luego?

\- Ya veremos lo que hacemos luego. –le respondí- todo dependerá de su reacción.

Solo había hablado con la peliblanca una vez, no la conocía de nada, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar pero no pensaba ser buena con ella. Tenía mis propias razones para estar en su contra y me aseguraría que me pidiese perdón por todo lo que dijo la última vez que hablamos.

\- Oye Dragneel… ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? –dije sorprendiéndole.

\- Supongo… -dijo sin entender a qué venia la pregunta.-

\- ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de hacerle la vida imposible a Lisanna? –le pregunte, esa pregunta había estado rondando por mi cabeza des de ya hacía bastante tiempo- Solo te puso los cuernos ¿no? Bueno… siquiera erais nada o sea que no es como si te hubiera puesto los cuernos…

\- Solo le quiero hacer la vida imposible y ya. No te metas donde no te llaman Rubia –no quería hablar de eso-

\- Bien, no me meteré –dije sin saber que más decir. Ya estaba harta de estar allí así que decidí marcharme de una vez.- Me voy. –y sin más me levanté y me marché.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

**De: Natsu Dragneel**

**Para: Gray Fullbuster**

Tenemos que quedar, necesito hablar.

**De: Gray Fullbuster**

**Para: Natsu Dragneel**

¡Ahora vengo a tu casa! Avisa a Gajeel

**De: Natsu Dragneel**

**Para: Gajeel Redfox**

Ven a mi casa, tenemos que hablar.

_¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de hacerle la vida imposible a Lisanna?_

Esa pregunta resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez sin parar. Esa pregunta había sonado como si supiera que había más de una razón por la cual quisiera hacerle la vida imposible a la peliblanca, pero… ¿Cómo podía saber eso ella? Era imposible que se hubiera dado cuenta, pero de alguna forma lo hizo. Esa chica resulto ser más lista de lo que pensé, y quizás eso era un problema.

Luce acababa de llegar a Magnolia, no tenía por qué preocuparme aún. Ella no sabía nada, no sabía quién era Lisanna ni tampoco sabía nada de lo que paso antes de que llegara. No tenía por qué preocuparme.

El sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde el último mensaje que había mandado a mis amigos y ya habían llegado. Necesitaba hablar con ellos sobre esa pregunta que me había echo Luce.

\- Y… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –me preguntó el pelinegro entrando a mi habitación seguido de un peli azul.-

\- ¿Pasó algo con Lucy? –Preguntó Gray cerrando la puerta detrás de si- ¿qué pasa… tan pronto la has cagado cabeza de cerilla?

\- ¡Cállense! –les chille, no quería escuchar más estupideces- He hablado con Lucy y lo del trato sigue en pie pero…

\- Pero…. ¿Cuál es el problema? –Preguntó Gajeel-

\- Me preguntó si había otra razón aparte de lo de los cuernos por la cual quisiera hacerle la vida imposible a Lisanna…

\- ¿Tan rápido se dio cuenta? –se burló el pelinegro- Joder, sabía que eras malo pero… tampoco cuesta tanto fingir…

\- No le dijiste nada ¿verdad? –me pregunto el peli azul mirándome seriamente-

\- No. Eso no le incumbe en lo más mínimo, pero no me gusta mentir, ya lo sabéis.

\- No tiene por qué saber nada de eso. Si no quieres mentir, simplemente no le digas nada.

\- Ya lo sé. No se preocupen por eso, no le contaré nada.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Ande por las calles de Magnolia sin ninguna prisa, no quería llegar a casa. Sabía que Dragneel me ocultaba algo, pero no sabía el que. Si él y Lisanna nunca tuvieron nada… ¿Por qué tantas ganas de hacerle la vida imposible? Era incapaz de imaginarse por qué razón querría eso.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! –Grité al llegar al departamento esperando que mi amiga me respondiera.- ¿Levy-chan? ¿Estás en casa?

\- ¡Lu-chaaaan!-se tiró encima mío abrazándome- ¿Cómo ha ido? ¡Ven siéntate, me lo tienes que contar todo!

\- Estas exagerando de nuevo… no ha pasado nada interesante –dije mientras recordaba el beso- solo…. Solo hemos hablado.

\- No sabes mentir... ¡Cuéntame!

Esa pequeña podía llegar a ser muy pesada a veces... Pase media hora explicándole todo lo que había pasado detalle a detalle. Tenía muchísimas preguntas en la cabeza y hablarlas con mi mejor amiga me ayudaba. Levy-chan siempre fue buena dándome consejos, quizás ella me podría ayudar esta vez también.

\- ¿O sea que no te ha querido contestar a esa pregunta? –me preguntó la pequeña refiriéndose a porqué le quería hacer la vida imposible a Lisanna- Eso es raro…

\- Lo sé… simplemente evadió la pregunta -dije recordando su respuesta- me dijo que no me metiera en donde no me llamaban… pero…tu sabes lo mucho que detesto los secretos…

\- Lo sé… y es raro que te dijese eso... –me dijo- no te preocupes, dale tiempo. Quizás dentro de un tiempo te lo contará.

\- Eso espero… -dije- Estoy cansada, me iré a dormir ya. ¡Hasta mañana!

Abrí la puerta y entré a mi habitación. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras? Vale, nunca me gustaron los secretos, pero tampoco había para tanto…! ¿Por qué no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza?

No merecía la pena pensar en eso por más tiempo. Me estiré en la cama y cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir, si había algo que contar ya me lo contaría cuando llegase su tiempo.

·

·

**Y... ¿Qué tal estuvieron estos dos capítulos? Espero que les hayan gustado xD**

**Trataré de ir subiendo todos los capítulos que tengo ya escritos, espero que les este gustando!**

**En fin... espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos en el próximo caap.! Bye!**

**Byee!:***


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Y este fic a mi imaginación.**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

_Abrí la puerta y entré a mi habitación. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras? Vale, nunca me gustaron los secretos, pero tampoco había para tanto…! ¿Por qué no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza?_

_No merecía la pena pensar en eso por más tiempo. Me estiré en la cama y cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir, si había algo que contar ya me lo contaría cuando llegase su tiempo._

**…..**

Me miré al espejo por enésima vez des de que me desperté, lucía horrible. En toda la noche no había sido capaz de pegar ojo ni un solo minuto y a causa de eso ahora lucía esas enormes ojeras debajo de cada ojo.

\- Soy estúpida –y es que por pensar en el estúpido de Dragneel no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche y ahora eso me había pasado factura.-

Cogí un poco de maquillaje e intenté disimular un poco las ojeras, no me podía presentar al instituto con eso en la cara. Yo nunca fui de las que se maquillaban, me gustaba más lo natural, pero hoy iba a ser una excepción.

\- Buenos días Lu-chan –me saludó la pequeña peli azul saliendo de su habitación ya vestida- Es raro que estés despierta… ¿pasó algo?

\- No, nada… -no le iba a decir la verdad, no quería admitir que era por culpa de ese peli rosa que ahora tenía eso en la cara.- Buenos días Levy-chan.

El camino hasta el instituto se me hizo eterno y no precisamente porque tuviese muchas ganas de ir. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y me costaba andar, ese maldito sueño me ganaba. Los ojos se me cerraban inconscientemente y tenía que hacer mis mayores esfuerzos para mantenerlos abiertos pero no parecía ser suficiente.

\- Buenos días princesa –oí que me susurraban en el oído mientras me acariciaban los cabellos, sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía esa voz- Ya han terminado las clases, despierta.

\- 5 minutos más –prácticamente rogué, no me había dado cuenta de cuando me había dormido pero se estaba muy bien.- Tengo sueño aún.

\- Tenemos que irnos a la cafetería, nos están esperando. –me susurro otra vez el peli rosa mientras miraba como dormía. –Vamos despierta.

\- No quiero, déjame un rato más. –pedí al igual que lo haría una niña pequeña a su mama.

\- Bien, como tú quieras –sentí como sus brazos me rodearon y me cargaba como si de una princesa se tratara.- si no quieres ir tú, te llevo yo.

En el momento que sentí que me rodeaba y me cargaba en sus brazos abrí los ojos de golpe y me desperté por completo. Le pedí e incluso le rogué de todas las maneras imaginables que me bajara pero sabía perfectamente que no iba a hacerlo.

Sentía a la gente susurrar a nuestros alrededores, todos nos estaban mirando pero eso no parecía molestar a Dragneel. Estábamos dando un buen espectáculo y yo lo único que deseaba era llegar ya a la cafetería y que me bajase de una vez.

\- Hola –saludó Dragneel a sus amigos mientras se sentaba en una silla y me sentaba a mí sobre de él.

\- Buenos días parejita –se burlaron todos al ver cómo era cargada por el peli rosa- ¿Ya se ha despertado la bella durmiente? –se burlaron de nuevo haciéndome sonrojar, seguro que todos se habían dado cuenta que me dormí en clase.

Aún después de haber llegado a la cafetería, seguía sintiendo como la gente susurraba a mis espaldas y como me miraban de reojo. Sentía la mirada de alguien fija a mí y podría jurar saber de quién se trataba.

Había pasado la última noche pensando en todas las posibles razones por las cuales Dragneel quisiese arruinarle la vida a Lisanna y había tenido muchas ideas, pero era consiente que podía estar completamente equivocada pues no sabía nada de los dos ni de su historia.

\- Lu-chan, ya ha sonado el timbre –me llamó la atención mi mejor amiga.- ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy estas muy rara…

\- No nada, solo estaba distraída –le mentí en un intento de no preocuparla más- Mejor volvamos a clase, llegaremos tarde sino.- le contesté mientras me levantaba, por primera vez en toda mi vida tenía ganas de ir a clase y dejar de escuchar todos esos susurros que hablaban de mí.

·

·

·

·

·

·

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó incrédulo el peli azul a su mejor amigo-enemigo mientras entraban al salón- ¿Des de cuando tú haces eso?

\- ¿Des de cuando hago qué? –intenté hacerme el que no sabe aunque sabía perfectamente a que se refería.-

\- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero Natsu…. –no les podía mentir, pero tampoco sabía porque había hecho eso, solo lo hice y ya, no había más razón que esa.

\- Déjalo ya, no es tan raro que la haya cargado, ¿o sí?-

\- Por supuesto que es algo raro, tú nunca haces eso.- y era verdad yo nunca hacía esas cosas. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tratar bien a las chicas pero no tenía la menor idea de porque la había tratado bien a ella.

Recordaba cada una de las palabras que me había dicho ayer, teníamos que dar celos a Lisanna. Era por eso que había hecho lo que había hecho, no había otra razón, no podía haber otra razón, simplemente esa. Luce era otra chica más, no era distinta a las otras, no era distinta a Lisanna.

\- Mejor dejamos de hablar de eso, esa rubia no es distinta a las otras- y tenía que convencerme de eso, no había forma de que fuese distinta.

Sabía que mis amigos no estaban de acuerdo con eso y sabía que en estos momentos me estaban mirando con desaprobación mientras pensaban como hacerme cambiar de parecer pero tenía de convencerme a mí mismo que eso era así. Lucy Heartfilia no era distinta, me lo repetiría las veces que fuesen necesarias hasta que me lo creyese.

\- Ella no es una del montón, Natsu… -Intentó convencerme el pelinegro, como si hubiera leído mi mente- Pero tú sabrás, tú le conoces mejor que nosotros.

No quería escucharlo, no quería escuchar esas palabras. No quería me dijesen que no era del montón por qué tenía que serlo. Ella era del montón y ellos no se daban cuenta. Yo no era el que estaba equivocado, los que se equivocaban eran ellos, no yo. Esto era una farsa y en farsa se quedaría, solo tenía que arruinarle la vida a esa perra peliblanca y después de eso toda esta farsa terminaría.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Andaba por los pasillos lo más rápido posible, todo el mundo nos estaba mirando y me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Lo más probable era que todos estuviesen hablando de lo que Dragneel había hecho antes, no había otra razón que esa por la que estuviesen hablando.

\- ¿Tú eres Lucy Heartfilia verdad? –me preguntó una chica de piel pálida más o menos de mi estatura con los cabellos de un color azul un poco ondulados de las puntas. Tenía que reconocer que era bastante guapa...-

\- Esa soy yo. ¿Nos conocemos? –estaba segurísima que nunca había visto a esa chica, me acordaría.

\- No. –me respondido tranquila.- Me llamo Juvia Loxar, encantada de conocerte.- me dijo extendiendo su mano.

\- Igualmente.- dije cogiéndole la mano- ¿Cómo es que me conoces?

\- Todo el mundo te conoce… -dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.- Estas saliendo con el ex de Lisanna, todo el mundo sabe eso.

¿Todo el mundo me conoce por qué "salgo" con el ex de Lisanna? Tenía que ser una broma ¿Qué era lo que quería esta chica? Aparecía de la nada y se presentaba para después soltarme que todo el mundo sabía acerca de Dragneel y yo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

\- ¿Qué quieres? –no comprendía a lo que había venido, siquiera me conocía.- ¿Solo viniste a decirme que todo el mundo sabe acerca de Dragneel y yo?

\- No. –contestó tranquilamente, sin importar la gente que nos estaba mirando.- Juvia solo vino para decirte que vigilaras con Lisanna, tan solo por eso.

Lisanna, siempre Lisanna. Era nueva en el instituto y no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaban las cosas aquí pero al parecer Lisanna era bastante importante, seguramente sería la típica chica popular que manda a todo el mundo…

\- ¿Por qué tendría que vigilar con esa tipa? –le pregunté, no había ninguna razón por la que tuviese que hacer eso-

\- Solo es un consejo, haz lo que quieras, Juvia solo quería ayudarte. –no entendía nada- Encantada de conocerte y por favor ten en cuenta lo que te he dicho y mantente alejada de Lisanna. –se despidió dejándome en el medio del pasillo desconcertada, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en este instituto.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo!**

**¿Qué tal estuvo? ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Tengo hasta el capítulo 12 escrito así que por ahora iré actualizando bastante seguido!**

**Nos vemos pronto, bye!:****


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí.**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

No podía parar de pensar en lo que me había dicho la peli azul hacía tan solo un día. Había muchas cosas que me gustaría saber y aun no sabía. Me gustaría poder entender la razón por la cual Juvia me había dicho que me alejara de Lisanna pero era incapaz de imaginarme una buena razón para ello.

Ya hacía unos días que mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas sin respuestas. Primero me doy cuenta de que Natsu me esconde algo sobre Lisanna y después aparece una chica y me dice que vigile con la peli blanca. ¿Quién es Lisanna? ¿Qué es lo que me esconde Natsu?

\- ¡Lu-chan! –el grito de mi mejor amiga llamándome me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¡Mueve ese culo de una vez, vamos a llegar tarde!

\- ¿Hmh?

\- ¡Lu-chan! –la pequeña no paraba de chillarme mientras fruncía el ceño- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Llevas des de ayer sin prestar atención cuando te hablo!

\- ¿A sí? –y puede que fuera verdad porque no me había dado cuenta que me estaba hablando hasta que me chilló.- No me pasa nada ¿vale?, solo estaba distraída…

\- ¿Tan distraída que no escuchas a tu mejor amiga chillándote cuando no está a más de un metro de ti? –y si, así de distraída estaba…- ¿Me vas a explicar que te pasa de una vez?

\- ¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada! ¿Nos vamos ya? –me levanté sin esperar una respuesta y salí del departamento, sabía que no había sido una buena forma de responder pero no valía la pena explicarle nada a la peli azul, no valía la pena preocuparla con tonterías como esas.-

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Las horas me pasaban lentamente y no podía evitar mirar el reloj cada 5 minutos maldiciendo la lentitud con la que los minutos pasaban. Últimamente las clases se me hacían más pesadas que de costumbre y a veces el sueño era tanto que me costaba trabajos seguir con los ojos abiertos. Natsu, que estaba sentado detrás de mí, me tocaba el pelo como el primer día de clases, pero que lo hiciera ya no me ponía nerviosa, al fin y al cabo, cada día hacía lo mismo.

Los ojos se me cerraban poco a poco, ya no aguantaba más despierta. Ya llevábamos una media hora de clase y ya no podía más con el sueño. Los ojos se me cerraron completamente pero los volví a abrir al sentir el sonido de un papelito cayendo en mi mesa. Sabía que era de Dragneel el que lo había tirado así que abrí los ojos y leí lo que ponía en el papelito.

**_Sé que te gusta que te toqué el pelo, pero no te me duermas!_**

Típico de él. Jamás dejaría de burlarse de mí, realmente era molesto… Cogí otro papel y escribí en el para después mandárselo de vuelta.

**_¿Y de quien es culpa que me duerma? ¡Deja de tocarme el pelo de una jodida vez! ¡Me molestas y no me dejas concentrar!_**

No tardé ni un minuto en oír como reía, se lo pasaba en grande fastidiándome, lo sabía perfectamente.

\- Pues lo siento si no te gusta o si te da sueño, por qué voy a seguir tocándotelo, Rubia. –se burlaba de mí mientras se reía.

\- No me jodas… no me dejas concentrar! – le susurré para evitar que el profesor nos oyese-

\- Jajajajaj no es mi culpa que te duermas… –me decía burlándose de mí mientras se reía.-

\- Señor Dragneel, podría dejar de reírse y darme ese papel que tiene en la mano.

\- ¿Papel? –fingió estar confundido- ¿De qué papel está hablando?

\- De este –dijo cogiéndole el papel de las manos y leyéndolo- Dragneel salga de mi clase ahora mismo. Y usted señorita –dijo mirando a la rubia- ¿le podría acompañar?

\- Per-

\- Nada de peros, salgan los dos de mi clase, ahora.

·

·

·

·

·

Salí del salón seguido por una rubia que no paraba de refunfuñar mientras me miraba como si me quisiera matar y no pude evitar sonreír ante eso, era divertido molestarla.

\- ¡Mira que has hecho! –le chille una vez estuvimos fuera del salón fingiendo, amaba sus reacciones cuando se molestaba- ¡Nos acaban de echar de clase por tu culpa, Luce!

\- ¡Queee?! –chilló frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Pero si todo ha sido tu culpa, tu eres al que se le escapa la risa!

\- Jajajajaj –no podía parar de reír, podría pasarme el resto de mis días mirando las reacciones de esta chica.- Lo ves… tu eres la que me hace reír… No es mi culpa que me des risa…

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Jajajajjajaj ven conmigo. –dije mientras la cogía de la muñeca y le arrastraba.

·  
·

·

·

·

·

·

Me dejé arrastrar por Natsu sin oponerme, no tenía fuerzas para discutir, solo quería dormir y estar en algún sitio tranquilo donde nadie me molestara.

\- ¿Por qué me llevas a la azotea? -pregunté al ver donde me había llevado.-

\- ¿No tenías sueño? –me preguntó como si fuera obvio.- aquí podrás dormir y nadie te va a molestar. Al fin y al cabo, está prohibido subir aquí arriba.

\- ¿¡pero tú estás loco!? –chillé- ¡Nos acaban de echar de clase y me llevas a la azotea cuando está prohibido estar aquí?

\- Jajajajaj pues eso…-se reía- Aprovecha para dormir ahora que estamos aquí.

\- ¡Pero que...! ¿Oye, dónde vas? –le grité mientras veía como se marchaba.- ¿No piensas dejarme aquí sola verdad?

\- Jajajajaj –veía como se reía mientras seguía alejandose de mí- ya sé que me quieres pero no hace falta que me lo grites… ahora regreso, solo espera un momento.

\- ¡Ahh! Jamás le entenderé…- suspiré dándome por vencida, ya se había marchado.

Me senté al suelo y apoye la cabeza sobre mi rodillas, tenía mucho sueño pero era incapaz de dormir en un sitio como ese.

\- ¿Qué pasa con este instituto? No entiendo nada. –me quejaba en voz alta.

Oí como la puerta de la azotea se abría y levante la vista esperando encontrarme con los ojos jade de Dragneel pero no fue así. Un conocido rubio estaba mirándome desde la puerta fijamente, era el chico que conocí en la discoteca.

\- ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí? –me preguntó.- ¿No deberías estar en clase?

\- ¿No deberías estarlo tú también? –no sabía que asistía a este instituto.

\- Puede que si... te vi pasar con Natsu y les seguí hasta aquí. ¿Eres su novia verdad?

"Todo el mundo sabe que estas con Natsu" recordé que esas fueron las palabras que Juvia me dijo cuando hablamos en el pasillo.

\- ¿Y que si lo fuera? – ahora también él me haría la charlada que evitase a la peli blanca y blablabla… ¿Quien era?

\- No nada... pero solo estarías perdiendo el tiempo, a Natsu no le gustas. –dijo como si nada- Aunque le gustaras jamás podrían estar juntos.

\- ¿Qué vas a saber tú? –le recriminé- ¿Quién eres?

\- Solo sé más que tú, con eso es suficiente. –dijo con simpleza- Ah cierto, me llamo Sting. Encantado de conocerte.

* * *

**¿Que tal estuvo? Espero que les haya gustado^^**

**Si les ha gustado espero sus comentarios y sino pues igual jeje xD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer!**

**Byee:****


	10. Chapter 10

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Este fic es fruto de mi imaginación.**

**Espero que les guste! Dejen algun comentario!**

* * *

.

.

.

_\- No nada, solo estarías perdiendo el tiempo, a Natsu no le gustas. –dijo- Y aunque le gustaras jamás podrías estar juntos._

_\- ¿Qué vas a saber tú? –le recriminé- ¿Quién eres?_

_\- Solo sé más que tú, con eso es suficiente. –dijo con simpleza- Ah cierto, me llamo Sting. Encantado de conocerte Lucy._

_….….._

_._

_._

_._

_._

El rubio, que había estado apoyado a la puerta desde que llegó, se acercó hasta quedar delante de mí y bajar a mi altura. Sus ojos azules, que brillaban por alguna razón, me miraban fijamente, fuera lo que fuera que supiera de Natsu y Lisanna, no me lo iba a contar.

\- ¿Por qué has venido expresamente a decirme que no podemos estar juntos? –cuestione- ¿Acaso todos en el instituto me vais a advertir sobre Natsu, sobre Lisanna? ¿Por qué debería alejarme de él? Puede que sea el mayor cretino del mundo pero no es una mala persona.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Y qué sabrás tú si es una buena o una mala persona? –me contesto con una sonrisa burlona en la cara- No le conoces de nada y lo mejor para ti es no conocerlo. Aléjate de él y te alejarás de Lisanna. Mientras estés cerca suyo Lisanna estará cerca de ti y esto no te conviene.

\- ¿¡Pero por qué?! –le chillé, me estaba enfadando- ¡No lo entiendo! ¿¡Quién es Lisanna?! ¡¿Por qué coño tengo que alejarme de ella? ¡¿Quién es ella, la reina del mundo?!

\- Anda no chilles Rubia, ¿estamos en un sitio prohibido recuerdas?

\- ¡Me da igual si es un sitio prohibido! -volví a chillar- ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando!

\- ¡Y yo quiero que dejes de chillar! Cierras la boca por ti misma o te la cierro yo, como tu prefieras… -dijo sin cambiar su tono mientras se acercaba a mí-

\- No me pienso callar hasta que me digas que es lo que esta pasando –le contesté esta vez sin gritar, pero el no contesto solo se quedó mirándome con esa estúpida sonrisa en los labios- ¡Dímelo!

\- Te dije que no chillaras o te haría callar –dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí hasta sentir su respiración chocar contra mi boca.-

\- Aléjate –gire la cara y lo empuche intentando alejarlo de mí pero no pude. Me cogió la cara apretándome los mofletes con una de sus manos y se acercó otra vez a mí hasta estar a pocos centímetros de mis labios.

\- ¿Y qué si no quiero?

Su sonrisa seguía allí mientras se acercaba más y más a mí, esto estaba mal. Ya casi estaba rozándome los labios y cerré los labios esperando a que sucediera pero nunca llegue a sentir la presión de sus labios sobre los míos.

Abrí los ojos para saber qué había pasado, ¿por qué no me había besado? Y me encontré con unos ojos jades llenos de ira que miraban al rubio que estaba al suelo delante de mí. Dragneel había llegado justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Largo de aquí, Sting! –su voz salió ronca de su garganta, estaba furioso- ¡Largo!

\- No sabes lo que estás haciendo Natsu. –dijo pesadamente mientras se levantaba del suelo- No tienes la menor idea de lo que estás haciendo y algún día te vas a enterar. Sabes que ese día llegara y ten por seguro una cosa: no podrás hacer nada para arreglar lo que hiciste

\- He dicho que te largues –susurró aún enfadado- ¿Tengo que volver a repetirlo?

\- Ja...no hace falta, ya me iba igualmente. –se levantó del suelo con dificultades, Natsu le había pegado fuerte.- Solo ten en cuenta lo que te acabo de decir. –Dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Su ojos seguían llenos de ira y esta vez me estaban mirando a mí haciéndome estremecer en mi sitio, por primera vez tenía miedo del peli rosa.

\- ¡En que mierdas estabas pensando besándote con ese pedazo de…! –me chilló.-

\- Y-yo n-no le he… -estaba temblando en mi sitio, me sentía completamente desprotegida delante de esa intensa mirada jade.-

\- ¡Pero lo hubieras hecho si yo no hubiera llegado! –cada vez que me levantaba la voz me estremecía más, quería marcharme de allí.-

\- Y-yo…

\- ¡Tú nada Lucy! –estaba enfadado, estaba claro, pero no entendía el porqué. Solo estábamos fingiendo ser novios, nada de esto era verdad, ¿Por qué se enfadaba por un simple beso con alguien más?-

\- ¡No somos nada, todo esto es una farsa! –le chillé esta vez yo, tragándome el miedo que tenía en ese momento - ¡Si quiero besuquearme con otro puedo hacerlo, es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que me plazca con ella!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no puedes ir besuqueándote con quien te venga en gana! –había tocado un punto que no debería haber tocado-¡Escúchame bien: eres mía!

\- ¡No soy ningún objeto que tenga dueño, no soy tuya ni de nadie! –esta vez fui yo la que se enfadó, quien se pensaba que era…-

\- ¡Te dije que eres mía!

\- ¡Te dije qu-! -la presión de sus labios contra los míos me hizo callar, me estaba besando pero era completamente distinto a la última vez que nos besamos. No había ningún tipo de cuidado esta vez, estaba siendo completamente rudo conmigo, estaba enfadado.

Sentía la presión de sus labios contra los míos y era tanta la presión que incluso me dolía pero no quería apartarme. Me mordió el labio inferior y abrí la boca dejándole libre paso a su lengua para entrar en mi boca. Su traviesa lengua jugo con a la mía hasta que la falta de oxígeno nos obligó a separarnos jadeantes, este beso le había hecho calmar, pero seguía igual de enfadado.

\- Eres mi novia, ¿vale? –junto su frente con la mía y me miró directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido- Eres mía y de nadie más.

No contesté, no quería hacerle enfadar más de lo que ya estaba. Simplemente me levanté y sin mirarle me marche sin decirle nada, yo también estaba enfadada. No podía decirle que no era suya cuando ser suya era lo único que realmente quería. Dragneel era un cretino, era el típico chico que siempre odié pero por alguna razón me gustaba estar junto a él, pero yo no era ningún juguete, no dejaría que el peli rosa jugara conmigo. No era suya y no lo iba a ser.

Baje las escaleras lentamente, no tenía ganas de nada... La única cosa que quería era regresar al departamento estirarme en mi cama y dormir para olvidarme de todo.

\- ¡Lucy! –me giré hacia la voz que me había gritado y divisé a Grey junto a Juvia, ¿desde cuandose conocían esos dos?- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Eh… Esto… en la azotea con Natsu –respondí mirando a Juvia, sabía que este comentario no le había gustado- ¿De qué os conocéis vosotros dos?

\- Ah, esto... somos novios. –respondió simplemente el peli azul- ¿No lo sabias?

\- ¿¡Queee!? –no me lo podía creer- ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabía!

\- Lucy-san -me llamó la atención la chica- por favor recuerda lo que te dije

\- S-si si ya lo sé, lo tendré en cuenta. –le agradecí- No te preocupes.

\- ¿de qué se supone que no se debe preocupar? – preguntó mi mejor amiga sonriendo al llegar junto a nosotros acompañada de Gajeel-

\- De nada de nada… -respondí, no quería contarle nada de eso a la pequeña.-

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Espera, es una pregunta tonta… Estabas con Natsu.

\- ¡Levy-chan! –siempre burlándose- No me jodas que no estoy de humor

\- ¿Y eso? ¿has discutido con Dragneel? –se estaba divirtiendo de nuevo conmigo.-

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Por cierto, hablando de Salamander… ¿Dónde está? -preguntó esta vez el pelinegro-

Seguramente seguirá en la azotea, pensé. Le había dejado allí y seguramente aún este enfadado por lo de Sting, aunque no tenga ninguna razón para estarlo.

"Eres mía" cualquier chica desearía oír eso de la boca de Dragneel pero yo no. Quizás me atraía físicamente pero demasiadas personas me habían advertido que me alejara de él y hasta que no descubriera por qué lo mejor sería alejarme.

Lisanna y Natsu, ¿qué esconderían esos dos? ¿Qué pasaría si le preguntará directamente a Natsu, me contestaría? Lo dudo, seguramente habitaría responderme… quizás se enfadaría de nuevo o no sé… no sé qué esperar del peli rosa ya…

\- No sé… estaba a la azotea, iré a buscarlo –dije, quería hablar- ¡Hasta pronto! –me despedí de todos y me fuí corriendo-

No perdía nada preguntándole acerca de Lisanna, como mucho se volvería a enfadar. Necesitaba saber la verdad y sabía que me costaría encontrarla, pero tenía que intentarlo por lo menos.

Corrí por los pasillos entre la gente, ya habían acabado las clases y ya todos se estaban marchando. Tardé más tiempo del normal hasta llegar a las escaleras que subían hasta la azotea debido a la gente pero al final llegue pero me detuve al oír la voz de Lisanna. Estaba junto a Natsu y estaban ¿hablando?

\- Lucy Heartfilia, ¿enserio? –oí la voz de la chica.- No juegues conmigo Natsu.

\- ¿No juegues conmigo? –esa era la voz de Dragneel- Ya me he cansado de juegos, ¿acaso no te lo deje claro la última vez? No me jodas y aléjate de mí vida.

\- Las cosas no funcionan así Natsu, no te puedes alejar de mí. –su risa resonó en mi cabeza- Sabes que no me gustan los juegos y sabes perfectamente lo que pasará si sigues así.

\- ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer, temblar? –le cuestiono el peli rosa a la chica- No intentes meter miedo a la gente Lisanna, porqué si me jodes yo te joderé mucho más, sabes que puedo hacerlo.

\- No hagas estupideces Dragneel –le advirtió la chica- Yo también se jugar sucio si hace falta.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose me obligó a esconderme detrás de la puerta. ¿Qué había sido todo esto? ¿Sobre qué estaban discutiendo? Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda, tenía que hablar con Natsu de una vez, necesitaba saber la verdad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus comentarios, me ayudan y me animan a seguir adelante con este fic.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Bye:****


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste!**

**·**

**·**

Me escondí tanto como pude detrás de la puerta e intenté calmar mi agitada respiración. Tenía la espalda pegada a la fría pared y mi cuerpo temblaba. Mi corazón no paraba de latir ¿qué había sido todo eso? ¿De que estaban hablando esos dos?

Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible antes de que Natsu se enterase de que estaba allí, no quería que se enterase de que había escuchado su conversación con Lisanna, no sabía lo que me podría pasar si se llegase a enterar….

"A la de tres miro y me marcho de aquí" pensé. Cuanto antes me marchase mejor, tenía que regresar con Levy y contarle todo lo que había escuchado antes de que mi cabeza explotara.

Uno-Dos-y… ¡Tres!

Salí de mi escondite sin mirar donde estaba Natsu y bajé las escaleras corriendo tan rápido como pude, mi corazón latía desbocado dentro de mi pecho y mis piernas se movían tan rápido como podían corriendo por los desiertos pasillos del instituto.

Salí al exterior y corrí hasta mi casa. Nunca había pensado que agradecería tanto que estuviese tan cerca, solo quería llegar y encerrarme en mi habitación sola y olvidarme de todo lo que había escuchado. No quería pensar en lo que había escuchado, no quería pensar que estaba en medio de lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre Natsu y Lisanna, solo quería mi vida de vuelta, que todo esto se terminara de una vez. Estaba harta de todo esto. Quería terminar con toda esta farsa, demasiadas personas me habían advertido de que me alejara de Lissana y de Natsu y quizás sería tiempo de hacerles caso.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Me giré mirando la peurta. Había escuchado pasos bajando rápidamente por las escaleras de la azotea y maldecí por debajo, Lucy nos había escuchado.

La vi corriendo mientras salía del instituto, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

\- Joder –gruño- Estúpida rubia, siempre metiéndose donde no le llaman

Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado. Jamás pensé que Lisanna volvería con todo eso de nuevo, pensé que todo había acabado pero no. Cuando vi a Lucy pensé que podría ser de ayuda para retrasar las cosas con la peli blanca pero al final término siendo todo al revés, había hecho enfadar a Lisanna y eso no me convenía. Que la rubia hubiese escuchado la conversación lo liaría todo, jodida rubia tonta, pensé.

Baje las escaleras que llevaban hasta la azotea, iría a "hablar" con esa estúpida rubia antes de que la liase, tenía que dejarle las cosas claras antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ande por los pasillos sin percatarme de que me estaban mirando, tenía que apresurarme a llegar a casa de la rubia. Salí del recinto y me encamine hacía su casa, pronto llegaría y hablaría con ella, pensaba.

\- ¿Esa rubia tonta estuvo todo el tiempo escuchando? –susurró la peli blanca saliendo de detrás de una pared mientras miraba como Natsu se alejaba poco a poco. Le había parecido escuchar un ruido cuando estaba hablando con el peli rosa y al parecer había sido esa boba de su novia- Pobre Natsu ¿y ahora que harás? –pensó burleta-.

Caminó por los mismos pasillos por los que el chico había pasado momentos antes con una gran sonrisa surcándole la cara. Que esa estúpida hubiese escuchado esa conversación era un punto a su favor, no dejaría que se entrometiese entre ella y Natsu, nadie se interpondría.

\- ¡Lisanna! –le gritaron-

\- ¿Sting? –el chico corrió hasta donde estaba- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Necesitamos hablar.

\- No me interesa. –dijo mirando hacia donde el peli rosa había marchado.- Tengo prisa.

\- Es sobre esa chica, Lucy. –dijo mirando a la misma dirección que la peli blanca- No te podrás creer lo que he descubierto.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Cuando llegue a mi casa entre en seguida, mi respiración estaba más agitada que nunca, había corrido tan rápido como pude hasta llegar. Abrí la puerta y la cerré de un portazo dejándo que mi cuerpo resbalara hasta sentarme al suelo e intenté regularizar mi respiración.

\- ¿Lucy? –oí la voz de Levy. Sacó la cabeza por la puerta y vino corriendo hacía mi cuando me vio sentada en el suelo y pálida. - ¡¿Dios estas bien?!

Intenté regularizar mi respiración pero era imposible, tenía miedo y mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Tenía la mirada perdida y era incapaz de escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo mi amiga. Vi a Gajeel detrás de ella ¿desde cuando estaba en casa? Que más daba, quería llorar y no sabía el porqué, necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba olvidarme de todo, alejarme de Natsu.

\- Gajeel ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación –oí que le pedía Levy al chico, quien me cogió en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo- Es por aquí –le indicaba la pequeña el camino hasta mi habitación-

\- ¿Ha pasado algo con Natsu? –susurró bajito el peli negro cuando me dejo en la cama para que Levy no le escuchara- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

No conteste. No quería hablar de eso ahora, no sabía que pensar ni cómo actuar. Lo mejor sería descansar, mañana pensaría mejor las cosas.

\- Está bien si no me lo quieres decir. –susurró de nuevo Gajeel- Pero no es bueno guardarse las cosas para uno mismo, si te paso algo con Natsu me lo puedes contar, no le diré nada.

\- N-no ha pasado nada –esquivé su mirada- Solo estoy cansada, solo es eso.

\- Bien –se levantó, no tenía sentido presionar a la chica para que hablase sobre algo que no quería hablar. Salió de la habitación y visualizó a Levy hablando con alguien en la puerta.

\- Lucy no está –dijo la peli azul en un tono tranquilo- Si quieres te aviso cuando regrese –sonrió falsamente al visitante-

\- No me jodas Levy, la he visto entrar. –chillo el chico en la puerta- No me mamo el dedo, tengo que hablar con ella.

\- No puedes -sentenció

\- Y quien me lo va a impedir ¿tu? –se burló- Déjame pasar –repitió-

\- Te dije que n- -la empucho y entro a la casa. Vio a Gajeel salir de una habitación, es debía de ser la habitación de Lucy.-

\- Salamander –dijo sorprendido el peli negro al ver a su amigo- ¿Qué ha pasado? -susurró-

\- Ella ha escuchado de más –le susurró de vuelta a su amigo.- Estaba hablando con Lisanna y ella escucho... todo.

Con eso basto para que el pelinegro se quitase de su camino. No sabía de qué habían estado hablando Natsu y Lisanna pero que Lucy lo hubiera escuchado era un problema. Lucy no debía enterarse de nada de todo eso, nadie podía, Natsu jamás lo permitiría, eso lo sabía bien.

Dejó que el peli rosa entrara a la habitación ante los ojos incrédulos de Levy. Entro la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, Lucy estaba en la cama y en el momento que lo vio entrar se sentó escondiéndose debajo de las mantas.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas escondida detrás de la puerta? –le preguntó apoyándose en la puerta.

\- Y-yo… esto... no estaba escondida en ningún sitio…

\- Luce no me jodas, te vi saliendo de detrás de la puerta…. –apretó su agarre y clavó su jade mirada en mi-

\- Esto… -no sabía que decir, ¿que se supone que debes decir en un momento así?-

\- ¿Cuánto has escuchado? –su sería voz le hacía estremecer, no quería hablar con él y mucho menos después de haberle escuchado hablar con Lisanna.-

\- …

\- Te he hecho una pregunta ¡que tanto has escuchado! –me chilló- ¡Dímelo!

\- N-no mucho… solo lo último –respondí escondiendo la mirada bajo mi flequillo para no mirarle y tapándome con la manta.-

\- ¿Por qué no me miras? –se acercó a la cama- ¿me tienes miedo?

Su cara se acercó a la mía, tenía miedo, jamás le había visto tan enfadado y estar en la misma habitación que él me aterraba. Quería que se marchase, quería que todo esto se acabara pero también quería saber la verdad, quería saber en qué me metí cuando acepte ese estúpido trato con él.

Levy estaba al otro lado de la puerta golpeandola sin parar, Natsu la había cerrado en llave y no se podía abrir des del otro lado. Por otro lado sentía como Gajeel le intentaba tranquilizar y como la pequeña le gritaba que la dejase, oía como gritaba mi nombre pero yo era incapaz de contestarle, mi voz no salía. Natsu me miraba fijamente y yo lo único que podía hacer era devolverle la mirada e intentar no quebrarme delante de él.

·

·

**adfdsñf**

**¿Qué tal estuvo?**

**Es algo corto, lo sé... no me maten! El próximo será más largo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Byee:***


	12. Chapter 12

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mi xD **

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**·**

\- N-no quería escuchar nada, yo solo subí para decirte que nos marchábamos y te vi con Lisanna –susurré- L-lo siento.

\- ¿Porque te escondiste? –me reprochó- No deberías escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas Luce

\- ¡Lo siento! –dije tapándome aún más con la manta.-

\- ¡Me importa una mierda que lo sientas! –volvió a chillar.- No tienes la menor idea de lo mucho que me habrás jodido si Lisanna se entera que has escuchado todo.

\- L-lo siento

\- ¡No me digas que lo sientes! –gritó arrancándome la manta y dejándome expuesta a su vista- ¡Tú no entiendes nada, no lo puedes sentir!

Cerré los ojos tan fuerte como pude y saladas gotas empezaron a caer de mis ojos bajando por mis mejillas. Tenía miedo, jamás le había visto tan enfadado y no me gustaba como me gritaba. No entendía nada, no sabía que había sido lo que había hecho para merecer esto, no entendía donde me había metido aceptando aquel trato ni qué relación tenía Lisanna con Natsu. No entendía nada, simplemente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y lo único que quería en estos momentos, lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos era llorar y desahogarme pero con el peli rosa gritándome de esta forma delante de mí me era imposible.

\- ¡Joder! –chilló desesperado el peli rosa tirando la manta al suelo bruscamente.- Esto es una mierda, no sabes lo que has hecho Lucy…

\- ¡Pues explícamelo! –chillé cansada de todo- No entiendo nada! ¿¡Qué se supone que está pasando!? ¿¡Qué es lo que he hecho yo para merecerme toda esta mierda!?

La veía llorar delante de mí impotentemente. En el fondo sentía pena por ella, ella no se merecía nada esto pero la necesitaba para retrasar las cosas con la peli blanca. Sabía que estaba haciendo daño con todo esto y jamás me importó herirla pero ahora, viéndola llorar delante de mí, estaba empezando a pensar que quizás estaba haciendo algo mal.

\- Tú no has hecho nada para merecer esto, no es tu culpa.

\- ¿Entonces por qué? –preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos y encogiéndose en su sitio- ¡No lo entiendo!

\- Pasaron cosas hace mucho tiempo, cosas que no se pueden cambiar aunque quisiera y ahora tenemos que pagar por ellas. –susurró más para sí que para Lucy- Lo siento si te metí en toda esta mierda pero ahora ya no hay marcha atrás, tú fuiste la que acepto ese trato sin saber en lo que te estabas metiendo.

\- ¡Jamás me advertiste de nada! –chilló con la voz ronca- ¿Cómo iba a saber que me metería en todo esto si no me lo decías?

\- ¡Debiste decir que no desde un principio sin importar si te advertía o no! –grite. No era mi intención que las cosas salieran así. Jamás pensé que Lisanna saldría con todo eso de nuevo, las cosas serían distintas si no lo hubiese hecho.-

\- ¿Sabes? Pensaba que en todo este tiempo te había empezado a conocer y pensaba que eras distinto a ese cretino que conocí el primer día, pero es mentira. Eres igual que entonces, no te importan los demás, eres de lo peor.

\- ¿Soy lo peor eh? –sonreí irónicamente- Puede que sea verdad, pero es toda esta mierda lo que me ha convertido en lo que soy, Luce

\- ¡No me importa! No sé lo que te ha pasado con Lisanna, no lo sé y no perderé el tiempo preguntando algo que sé que no me vas a responder.

\- Ya veo. –me alejé de ella y quité el pastillo de la puerta- Haces bien al no preguntar, nada de eso te incumbe en lo más mínimo Rubia. –la miró por última vez-

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se marchó. Enseguida Levy entró sin prestándole atención y se tiró encima de su amiga abrazándola e ignorando al chico con el que había estado momentos antes y que desde la puerta le estaba mirando.

\- Salamander –llamó el pelinegro a su amigo- Déjalo ya. Acaba con ese trato antes de que le dañes más, ella no tiene la culpa de todo esto y lo sabes.

\- No puedo, dejarlo no es una opción Gajeel. –contestó continuando andando.-

\- ¿No te importa ni un poco herirle? –cuestionó Gajeel.- Es una chica normal y corriente, una chica que apareció un día en tu vida y está pagando por tu pasado. Está pagando por algo que no tiene ninguna culpa.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres eh? –se giró el peli rosa mirando a su amigo- ¿¡Qué se supone que tengo que hacer si no es esto!? ¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar?

\- Pensaría otra forma. Tiene que haber otra manera amigo. –dijo mirando al interior de la habitación donde estaban las dos chicas.- Mejor márchate ya, no haces nada aquí, solo empeoraras las cosas.

Entró en la habitación ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de Levy, estaría enfadada porqué le había dejado paso libre a Natsu hasta la habitación de Lucy cuando ella quería que le detuviese y tenía razón al estarlo.

\- Lu-chan –oía a la pequeña hablándole a su amiga- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada. –contestó seca-

\- No tendrías los ojos rojos e hinchados si no hubiese pasado nada –contestó- Se nota de lejos que has llorado Lu-chan.

\- No ha pasado nada –repitió- No ha pasado nada, nada, nada

\- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? –preguntó herida- Tu jamás me has escondido nada, siempre nos lo hemos contado todo, porqué ahora me mientes. ¿Qué te ha dicho Natsu? Dime que no te ha hecho nada porque si lo ha hecho LE MATO!

\- No ha hecho nada –rio un poco por el comentario de la pequeña, su amiga siempre era capaz de quitarle una sonrisa incluso en los malos momentos- ¡Solo no quiero hablar de esto vale?

\- Vale, como quieras… -abrazó otra vez a la rubia- Ahora… ¡TÚ! –señaló a Gajeel- Porqué coño no detuviste a Natsu cuando viste que entraba!

\- E-esto…

\- ¿¡Qué!? –exigió- ¿No sabes que decir ahora? Si el estúpido de tu amigo le hubiese hecho algo a Lucy porqué tú le dejaste entrar ya estarías muerto! –chilló mirándolo asesinamente.-

\- Esto… creo que ya va siendo hora que me marche yo también –dijo Gajeel viendo como Levy le miraba y haciendo reír a Lucy- A-adiós!

La risa de Lucy resonó en la habitación y Levy se giró sorprendida. Sonriendo ya se parecía más a esa rubia tonta que tenía como amiga, no dejaría que llorase por un chico. Ella estaría allí para lo que necesitara siempre. Haría que Lucy siempre sonriera como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

\- Lu-chan creo que—

\- Voy a abandonar –proclamó la rubia mirando la manta que había tirado al suelo Natsu- Nada de esto está bien, no sabía que aceptar ese trato conllevaría todo esto y quiero terminar con todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- Dejarlo es lo mejor que puedes hacer. –le dio la razón la peli azul- Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, no tiene sentido que llores por un trato.

\- Lo sé. Mañana se lo diré a Natsu –dijo no muy segura, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar el peli rosa- Esto será lo mejor ¿verdad?

\- ¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo tú? –preguntó su amiga viendo en el estado que estaba su amiga después de haber hablado con Natsu- Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres…

\- No. Lo haré yo.

\- Como quieras, estoy aquí para lo que necesites, ya lo sabes –recordó- Ahora duerme, estarás cansada después de todo esto… -dijo apagando las luces de la habitación y cerrando la puerta para que su amiga pudiese descansar tranquilamente. Tenía que hablar con Gajeel, le llamaría y le preguntaría que es lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

** ...000...**

* * *

_-Mientras tanto, delante del departamento de Lucy y Levy—_

\- ¿Cómo sé que lo que estás diciendo es verdad? –preguntó una chica peliblanca a un chico rubio- ¿Por qué debería creerte?

\- ¿Y por qué no deberías creerme? –cuestionó el chico-

\- Es imposible que lo que me estás diciendo sea verdad, no podemos estar hablando de las mismas personas.

Hablaban dentro de un auto negro sin darse cuenta de que Gajeel, que acababa de salir del departamento de las dos chicas, estaba escondido escuchando su conversación. Sabía que Natsu estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba haciendo por culpa de Lisanna y que la peliblanca estuviese parada dentro de un auto delante del departamento de Lucy no podía ser una casualidad. Algo estaba pasando aquí.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que esas dos son Lucy Heartfilia y Levy McGarden, las hijas de dos de las familias más adineradas de este país y que están viviendo en un departamento como ese? –cuestionó irónicamente la chica- Esto es imposible.

\- Piénsalo, tiene sentido. –dijo Sting- Tú misma has hablado con esa Rubia, piensa en su carácter. Es demasiado liberal como para aguantar la vida que su padre le escoja, tiene sentido que ambas estén aquí, apuesto a que Levy McGarden no es distinta a ella.

\- Y Natsu sabe que ella es la hija de una familia adinerada y piensa que con ella puede alejarse de mí y acabar con todo. –razonó- Si te lo miras así tendría sentido, pero… Si esas dos se han escapado de casa sus padres les deben estar buscando ¿no?

\- Y allí está la clave para quitártelas de encima y tener el camino libre cariño. –dijo Sting mirando el edificio donde vivían las dos chicas sin darse cuenta de que Gajeel le estaba mirando. El peli negro lo había escuchado todo y no se habían dado cuenta.-

Necesitaba llamar ahora mismo a Natsu. Si todo lo que había escuchado era cierto su amigo estaba bien jodido, Lisanna haría lo posible por quitarse a Lucy y Levy de su camino, estaba seguro de ello. Pero, ¿Natsu sabía que las dos chicas eran hijas de familias adineradas? Lo dudaba, él no sabía nada de esto pero Lisanna pensaba que sí, tenía que hablar con Natsu cuanto antes, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más feas. Cogió el celular y marcó el número de su amigo y esperó a que le respondiera.

\- Salamander, tenemos que hablar, es importante. –habló completamente serio- Lisanna ha descubierto cosas que pueden ir en tu contra, cosas sobre Lucy que te gustarán saber.

\- ¿Lucy? –preguntó no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien a su amigo- ¿Qué sabe esa perra de Lucy?

·

* * *

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que les este gustando jej**

**Mil gracias por los reviews, enserio me ayudan muchísimo, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!xD**

**Y lo siento si los capítulos son algo cortos, ya intentaré hacerlos más largos jej**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Byeeee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí**

**Gracias por leer y dejen algún comentario!xD**

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten!**

* * *

·

·

\- Estas bien jodido amigo –dijo seriamente Gajeel viendo como su recién llegado amigo se sentaba delante suyo- Nada de lo que te voy a contar ahora te va a gustar-dijo clavando sus negros ojos en los del peli rosa- Pero debes escucharme hasta el final.

\- Deja de hablar mierda y explícame lo que sabes –fuese lo que fuese que supiera Gajeel, sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar- ¿Qué sabe esa perra de Luce?

El pelinegro trago saliva. Había estado pensando cual sería la mejor manera de contarle lo que había escuchado a su amigo pero en este momento había olvidado todo lo que había planeado. Lo miro fijamente, estaba sentado delante de él con el semblante totalmente serio esperando a que hablase y no sabía siquiera cómo empezar. Cogió una bocanada de aire, -tienes que decirlo-, pensó.

\- Heartfilia y McGarden –dijo expulsando todo el aire que había cogido- ¿Te suenan estos apellidos?

\- Son los apellidos de la Rubia y la pequeña esa –contestó con simpleza- ¿Qué pasa con sus apellidos?

\- Son los apellidos de dos de las familias más adineradas de este país Natsu –su amigo abrió los ojos incrédulo ante sus palabras, no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.-

\- Eso es imposible.

No le entraba en la cabeza. ¿Lucy era parte de una de las familias más adineradas de este jodido país? Eso era imposible. Él era un Dragneel y conocía bien a la gente adinerada, sabía cómo eran y no había forma de que esa rubia perteneciera a una de esas familias, era completamente diferente a esa gente.

\- Lisanna…–continuó hablando Gajeel.- Lisanna lo sabe.

\- No lo creo. No creo que Lisanna se crea todo este cuento. –conocía a la peliblanca demasiado bien, era imposible que se creyese eso-

\- Lo cree –aseguró- Estaba hablando con Sting. Les encontré dentro de un auto delante de la casa de las chicas hablando sobre esto.

\- ¿Sting? –cada vez le costaba más creer lo que estaba escuchando- ¿Cómo puede ser que el idiota de Sting supiera todo eso?

\- No lo sé Salamander pero… -aún no le había dicho todo lo que había escuchado- Que supiera todo esto no es el problema.

El peli rosa tenía un problema mucho más grande en esos momentos. Si Lisanna hacía lo que le había dicho Sting, su amigo estaba realmente jodido y Lucy también. No podía llegar a imaginarse lo que podría llegar a pasar si la peli blanca hiciese algo como eso. Si el padre de Lucy viniese a buscarla se la llevaría con él y también se llevarían a Levy.

\- Sting cree que los padres de Lucy le están buscando –soltó de una- Si eso fuera verdad y Lisanna fuese a hablar con los padres de ella…

\- Si eso pasara no podría estar más jodido –susurró Natsu-

Estúpida mujer. No entendía por qué estaba haciendo todo esto, ¿por qué justamente ahora? Jamás le importo una mierda todo eso y ahora, de repente regresa y la lía de esta manera. Jodida Lisanna, le estaba jodiendo como hacía tiempo que nadie le jodía. Estaba enfadado y había pagado su enfado con Lucy. Todo por culpa de ella, todo por culpa de Lisanna.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó mirando a su amigo- Sé que esto no te va a gustar pero ya sería hora que afrontases tu pasado, Salamander.

\- No sé qué hacer Gajeel. –contestó pasándose una mano por sus rosados cabellos, por más que intentaba pensar en algo no veía que podía hacer- No tengo ni idea de lo que tengo que hacer ahora…

\- Piensa bien en lo que haces. –puso su mano en el hombro del peli rosa brindándole su apoyo- Pero antes de pensar cualquier cosa, piensa en Lucy.

"Lucy". Como no pensar en ella, no había podido quitarse a esa chica de la cabeza desde hacía ya un buen rato. Recordaba cómo había empezado toda esa farsa. Recordaba que había hecho que aceptase todo eso del trato a cambio de devolverle su móvil, que estúpido, pensaba para sí… Todo había empezado por algo tan estúpido e insignificante como eso y se había convertido en esta mierda.

Miró como su amigo se levantaba, le estaban llamando y por la seriedad en su cara podía deducir que no regresaría.

Estaba solo, sentado en medio de un bar donde apenas había gente, sin saber que hacer o que pensar. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? Todo esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos… quizás tendría que hacerle caso a Gajeel y afrontar su pasado de una vez pero… ¿Cómo?

Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de ese pasado y el simple hecho de pensar en desvelarlo le ponía la piel de gallina. No quería que eso pasara, no quería que todo eso saliese a la luz y por muy estúpido que pareciese no quería que Lucy se enterase de nada.

La imagen de la rubia llorando paso por su cabeza. Había sido un capullo, ella no merecía nada de eso. Había descargado toda su ira con alguien que no se lo merecía, la rubia, por mucho que lo intentase esconder, era frágil y sabía que le había hecho daño pero, ¿valía la pena disculparse? Sabía que no escucharía, sabía que lo peor que podía hacer ahora era ir a verla, por mucho que lo quisiera lo mejor sería permanecer lejos de ella para no herirla más.

\- Hola –saludó una chica coquetamente acercándose hasta donde estaba yo sentado- Encantada de conocerte guapo, me llam—

\- No me interesa –respondí secamente- Tengo novia –dije sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.-

\- Ya veo –susurró incomoda. Sonrió falsamente y se alejó.-

Miró como la chica se alejaba, y escucho como hablaba con sus amigas no muy lejos de allí. Ellas sabían quién era y conocían su fama de mujeriego. Esa chica no era fea y no tenía ni idea de porqué le había dicho lo que le había dicho. Esas simples palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. "Tengo novia". Sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, todo lo que tenía con Lucy no era más que una simple farsa pero aun así era consciente de que en todo este tiempo la rubia se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida.

Y eso era lo que más le disgustaba. Se había convertido en alguien importante cuando eso no debería haber pasado. Le estaba haciendo daño y seguiría haciéndolo, lo sabía. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensar, estaba demasiado confuso. ¿Qué era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora?

Suspiró rendido.

Se levantó y salió a la calle. Decidió que lo mejor ahora sería despejar su mente y darle algo de tiempo a la rubia, seguramente aun estaría descolocada por todo lo que le había gritado hacía tan solo unas horas y regresar junto a ella no sería una buena elección.

XXX

_Con Gajeel:_

Suspiró por enésima vez pensando si estaba bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Miró a la chica que tenía delante, sabía que estaba enfadada, sabía que tenía todo el derecho a pedir explicaciones y sabía que no se marcharía de allí hasta que le respondiera todas sus preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué actuó así? –fue lo único que preguntó la chica rompiendo el silencio- ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado?

\- Eso no te lo puedo contar. –susurró mirando a la peli azul que tenía delante.- Sé que Lucy es como tu hermana y sé que Natsu le ha hecho daño pero no te puedo contar la razón por la que actuó como actuó. Simplemente no puedo.

\- Ella no hizo nada para merecerse que le hablase de esa forma. –espetó enfadada- Ella nunca hizo nada malo, nunca!

\- Escucho lo que no tenía que escuchar, con eso bastó. –contestó el pelinegro mirándole seriamente- Mira Levy, sé cómo te sientes y puedo imaginarme cómo se siente Lucy pero no puedo ayudarte.

\- ¿No puedes o no quieres?

\- He intentado ayudar a Natsu, lo he intentado todo para que no hiriese a Lucy y él también lo ha hecho. Por mucho que te lo creas o no, Natsu aprecia a tu amiga y no quiere hacerle daño.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! -gritó-

\- ¡Joder enana deja de ya de chillarme! ¡Si quieres estar enfadada con alguien, entonces enfádate con Lisanna porque todo esto está pasando por su maldita culpa! –le gritó enfadado, estaba harto ya-

Mierda. Eso fue lo que pensó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Estaba tan enfadado que no había pensado en lo que decía y había hablado sin pensar.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó incrédula- ¿La antigua novia de Natsu? ¿Todo esto está pasando por culpa de la antigua novia de Natsu?

Se tapó los ojos con el dorso de su mano, no debió haber dicho eso pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo había dicho. Pensó en si era correcto contarle la verdad a esa pequeña y dudó. Sabía lo que venía ahora.

\- Lisanna nunca fue solo la novia de Natsu –dijo lo más suave que pudo con la mirada fija en el suelo- Lisanna fue mucho más que eso, ellos dos estaban prometidos.

Levanté la vista del suelo. Levy no había contestado nada a lo que acababa de decir. La miré, tenía la boca abierta y procesaba la información en su cabeza. Parecía estar muy sorprendida por la declaración y si no hablaba pronto estaba seguro que me arrepentiría de haberle contado nada.

\- Natsu le dijo a Lucy que Lisanna era su antigua novia –susurró como si estuviera intentando descifrar un enigma- pero era su prometida. Natsu le mintió a Lucy pero ¿por qué? –preguntó levantando la vista y mirándome-

\- No debería haberte dicho eso –la había cagado- Olvida lo que dije, será mejor que me marche. –me levanté, tenía que marcharme antes de que soltara alguna otra cosa o de lo contrario acabaría contándoselo todo.

\- ¡Gajeel! –oía que me gritaba. Subí a mi auto y lo puse en marcha viendo como la pequeña venía corriendo. Debía marcharme.- ¡Gajeel espera!

XXX

_Con Natsu:_

Llevaba más de media hora andando y no pensaba parar hasta quitarme la imagen de la rubia de mi cabeza. Estaba harto de pensar en ella, estaba harto de toda esta mierda pero no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer. ¿Cómo pudo terminar todo de esta manera? ¿Cuándo me metí en todo esto? Todo era una mierda, mi vida era una mierda y siempre había jodido la vida de las otras personas para salvarme el culo pero esta vez era distinto. Por culpa de Lucy ahora todo era distinto.

\- ¿En qué piensas? –me preguntó una voz femenina colgándose de mi cuello por detrás. Me gire a ver quién era y abrí la boca sorprendido.-

\- ¿Mirajane? –preguntó incrédulo- ¿Qué haces tú en Magnolia?

\- Acabo de regresar de mi viaje al extranjero y creo que deberíamos hablar seriamente sobre Lisanna–hablo sin cortarse la lengua mientras continuaba andando a mí lado- Ha estado actuando raro y temo que esté a punto de hacer alguna estupidez.

\- ¿Alguna estupidez? –Repetí irónicamente sonriendo- ¡Por supuesto que va a hacer una estupidez! ¡Me va a joder la vida como lo lleva haciendo desde ese día y como siempre nadie va a hacer nada para detenerle!

\- Ahí te equivocas -dijo mirándome- Natsu, he decidido pararle los pies de una buena vez. –sus azules ojos me miraban intensamente dándome a entender que no estaba bromeando- Es mi hermana y la quiero con todo mi corazón, no dejaré que siga más lejos. Está en el camino equivocado y quiero abrirle los ojos pero para hacerlo necesito saber la verdad. –Paró de hablar y suspiro mirándome de nuevo- necesito que me cuentas toda la verdad. Necesito saber qué fue lo que paso ese día, por favor Natsu, tienes que contármelo todo!

·

·

* * *

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero mi PC murió y no pude escribir -.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes! jej**

**Dejen algún comentario, nos vemos pronto!**

**Byeeeeee**


	14. Chapter 14

**Faity Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mi!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar :S Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**·**

Sus azules ojos estaban completamente abiertos mirándome sin poder creerse lo que le estaba contando. Sus finos labios se abrieron en un intento de formular una frase pero ningún sonido salió de su boca y los volvió a cerrar. Se llevó una mano al pelo peinándoselo en un tic nervioso, sus manos temblorosas y su acelerada respiración le delataban, estaba nerviosa y como no estarlo después de haber escuchado todo eso...

Suspiré cansado, agotado. Mi cabeza dolía como si fuera a estallar y no sabía cómo mirarle a la cara después de haberle dicho toda la verdad. Todo lo que Lisanna sabía y estaba usando en mi contra.

Nunca antes le había contado esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Gajeel o Gray, simplemente me lo había guardado para mí y pensaba seguir guardando silencio para siempre pero las cosas cambiaron desde la llegada de Lucy en mi vida. Yo cambié y eso era lo que más me fastidiaba, esto no debió pasar pero paso.

\- ¿Alguien más sabe lo que me acabas de contar? –rompió el silencio que había reinado entre nosotros durante varios minutos la chica mirándome con el ceño fruncido-

\- No que yo sepa. –respondí simplemente. No quería contarle nada más, con lo que le había dicho era suficiente.

\- ¿Por qué? –levanté la vista, ¿por qué, qué?- ¡Por qué no dijiste nada! –grito al ver mi cara de confusión.-

Se levantó exaltada llevándose las manos de vuelta al pelo. Empezó a andar de arriba abajo maldiciendo en voz baja sin mirarme en ningún momento. Esa era exactamente la reacción que me esperaba.

Suspiré.

Sabía que quizás guardármelo para mí mismo había sido un error pero no sabía cómo decirlo. ¿Cómo se supone que explicas eso a alguien? Joder, no era tan fácil como parecía, todo este asunto era una jodida mierda y ahora aún más.

\- ¡Ya joder estate quieta! –le grité fastidiado- Solo cállate y no le digas a nadie lo que te he dicho –dije más bajito intentando no ser oído por la gente que pasaba por la calle y que de vez en cuanto se giraba para mirarnos.-

\- ¡Cómo me puedes estar pidiendo que me calle! –me gritó ignorando mi suplica- ¿¡Acaso eres estúpido!? ¡Las cosas no funcionan así Natsu!

\- ¡¿Y qué sugieres!? ¡No puede simplemente ir y decir eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no puedo!

Se paró en seco delante de mí e intentando relajarse preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo sabe Lisanna todo eso? –sus finas cejas estaban fruncidas y me mira con seriedad. Estábamos hablando de su hermana después de todo…-

\- Ese día ella estaba conmigo. Habíamos discutido –sonreí nostálgico al recordarlo- Como siempre. –añadí- Recuerdo que se fue corriendo, yo estaba enfadado, muy enfadado y no era consciente de lo que hacía. Me fui en un bar cercano y me emborraché. No he vuelto a ir a ese sitio desde entonces…

\- ¿Por qué? –le miré sin pestañear, no podía estar preguntándome esto…-

\- Por qué no podía. –susurré bajito-

Sus músculos se relajaron y me miró con esos ojos llenos de pena hacía mí. Odiaba que me mirasen así, odiaba recordar lo que paso ese día y lo odiaba porqué era incapaz de borrarlo de mi cabeza. No había podido regresar a ese bar desde ese día. No podía siquiera acercarme allí sin ver la cara de esa chica castaña y la voz de ese hombre gritando. No podía, simplemente no podía.

Sentí el peso de unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, me estaba abrazando. No quería que me abrazase, no quería la pena de nadie. Todo eso fue mi culpa, me había emborrachado y había hecho la estupidez más grande que podía haber hecho. Sabía que la culpa era mía pero siempre culparía a Lisanna, nada de eso habría pasado si ella no fuera una zorra. Que yo terminase en ese bar fue su culpa y mientras todo eso pasaba ¿dónde estaba ella?

Fácil. No se tenía que pensar mucho para saber la respuesta a eso. Estaría con ese estúpido rubio con el que se solía acostar.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste a ese bar Natsu? –tragué saliva instintivamente, no quería contarle lo que había pasado con Lisanna, nuestra discusión y el por qué nuestra relación termino como termino…- Necesito saberlo, por favor…

\- No –no podía.-

\- Por favor…

\- He dicho que no –susurré conteniendo la ira que poco a poco había crecido en mi interior.-

Me levanté. Quería marcharme de allí.

\- Bien –dijo simplemente Mirajane-

\- ¿Bien? –que significa "bien", pensé.-

\- Si, bien. –repitió- No sé qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y Lisanna, no sé por qué después de tanto tiempo juntos terminasteis como terminasteis pero eso es lo de menos ahora... Sé que Lisanna está haciendo cosas que no están bien y necesito sacarla del mal camino, no está bien lo que está haciendo y alguien tiene que pararle los pies. A demás, supongo que lo vuestro ya a quedado en el olvido…. He oído a decir que tienes una nueva novia –sonrío- Espero que está vez las cosas funcionen entre ustedes. –sonrió, ojala supiera que Lucy no era mi novia, que todo era parte de un trato, pero no lo sabía.-

\- Yo también lo espero –susurré tan bajito que la peliblanca no lo pudo escuchar-

Ambos nos levantamos y nos miramos en silencio. Ya no me miraba como al principio, su mirada había cambiado por una llena de pena y compasión, como si mirase a un niño pequeño que se ha perdido y no pude regresar a casa. Odiaba esos jodidos ojos, esa jodida mirada. Siempre era lo mismo. No era un niño, sabía lo que había hecho y sabía las consecuencias que mis actos llevaban. Lo sabía todo y no dejaría que alguien como Lisanna se metiese en medio y arruinase todo lo que tenía. Todo esto fue su culpa y jamás le perdonaría. No existía un perdón para eso. No había nada que pudiese arreglar lo que pasó ese día y siempre me arrepentiría de lo que hice, siempre.

Miré a lo largo de la calle, ya no podía ver a Mirajane, se había marchado muy rápido, supongo que ahora que sabía la verdad no volvería a tratarme igual nunca más.

Suspiré por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos, todo esto estaba acabando conmigo.

Me llevé la mano al bolsillo y cogí las únicas cosas que llevaba. Mi celular y el de Lucy.

Miré el celular de la chica. ¿Qué haría con su celular? ¿Debería regresárselo o simplemente quedármelo hasta que ya no le necesitase más? Recordé las palabras de Gajeel, esto también era mi culpa. –otra vez- No habría pensado nunca que esa chica fuese parte de una familia adinerada, siquiera me pasó por la cabeza que algo así fuese posible y mira… otra vez la mala suerte venía a mí…

Tenía la mirada fija en su celular cuando el mío empezó a vibrar sin parar. Me estaban llamando. Miré quien era pero no salía ningún nombre, no era nadie que conociera, era un _n__úmero privado…_

Miré el celular, no era de coger llamadas de desconocidos pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer, estaba solo en medio de la ciudad sin ningún sitio al que ir ni ninguna persona con la que ir a pasar el rato así que… ¿qué mejor que distraerse con un desconocido?

\- ¿Natsu Dragneel? –oí la voz grave de un hombre al otro lado de la línea-

\- El mismo –contesté tranquilamente- ¿Se puede saber quien es?

\- Jude –contestó con esa voz grave y severa- Jude Heartfilia, el padre de Lucy Heartfilia.

Mierda. Mi pulso se aceleró, tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

\- Me ha contado un pajarito que mi hija está contigo en Magnolia –continuo hablando sin cambiar su severo tono en ningún momento- ¿Es eso verdad?

Mierda, mierda y mierda otra vez. ¿Cómo podía estar hablando con el padre de Lucy? ¿Cómo tenía ese hombre mi número y como sabía que ella estaba conmigo?

Lisanna, había sido ella. Gajeel me lo había contado pero esperaba que tardase un poco más. Había sido ella, tenía que haber sido ella… ¿Quién más podría haber sido? Joder, no podía decirle que Lucy estaba en la ciudad.

\- Perdón –intenté sonar lo más tranquilo posible pero mi voz me falló al último momento- Creo que se está confundiendo, no conozco a ninguna Lucy, lo siento. –y colgué-

Vale, eso estaba mal. Tenía que ir a hablar con Lucy ahora mismo pero después de haberle gritado como le había gritando no sabía si ir a verle era una buena opción. Jodida Lisanna, jodida perra, no tenía por qué meter a la rubia en medio de NUESTROS asuntos. Ella no tenía nada que ver en esto.

El celular volvió a vibrar en mi mano asustándome. "Será otra vez Jude", pensé. Miré a la pantalla y no, no era Jude, era alguien peor, era Lucy y que la rubia estuviera llamándome no podía ser nada bueno.

\- ¿Lucy? –susurré esperando escuchar la voz de la chica al otro lado-

\- No –dijo firmemente la voz de otra mujer. Era la voz de su amiga, era la voz de Levy McGarden- Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo. Tienes que poner fin a ese estúpido trato que tenéis tú y Lucy.

·

·

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar :S Lo siento muchoo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítuulo jej nos vemos pronto y mil gracias por los comentarios! **

**Byee!**


End file.
